The New Life Of Luna
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Luna is forced to marry Malfoy can Luna overcome her hatred for him?
1. Chapter 1

**The new life of Luna. Chapter one**

She slept on the cold stone floor in her cell. Tears flooded her face, her entire body trembled for she had been tortured again. How she hated Bellatrix. Luna tried towrapped her arms around her to attempt to keep warm, but the shackles she wore around her wrists restricted her movement. Her father had gone missing, though she knew the truth, Luna tried not to think about it. Blood stained her cloths, HER blood. She let out a shaky sigh but as she did, Luna heard a noise from upstairs in the Malfoy Manor. _Click. _Someone had unlocked the door on top of the staircase leading down to her cell. Perhaps Bellatrix had returned for round two...

Wormtail krept down the staircase holding his wand. It lit the way in front of him. Sudden light made Luna blink faster as she hadn't seen light for a few hours, she had been kept in complete darkness. Wormtail reached the bottom of the staircase. His hand shaked as he turned the key on Luna's cell door. Wormtail grinned at Luna. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of any one's neck stand up. He stumbled in grabbing Luna's shoulder.

"Come with me Miss Lovegood." He spat.

Slamming the cell door behind him, he them proceeded to shove Luna up the staircase. She stepped into the hallway downstairs. Wormtail slammed the wooden door carelessly behind him and gestured towards a black door in front of them. He opened this one with caution but only enough for him to shove Luna inside. He closed the door behind her. It was someones office. She failed to notice someone sat in a chair look up at her. Lucius cleared his throat. Luna faced him.

"Ahh Miss lovegood." He began.

He grabbed his cane and stood up.

"I trust you've heard the news..."

Luna shooked her head. Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You haven't? Well I thought you should know, the Potter,weasel and that mud- Granger are still alive.

Luna smiled inside.

"But I assure you not for long."

Lunas hopes faded. Lucius let a smile slide across his sly face. 

"Luna, did you actually think that you, and POTTER, could defeat, the dark lord?"

Luna sighed.

"He's too strong."

Silence filled the room.

"Anyway I have a proposition for you." He spoke the sentence carefully.

Luna simply stared at him. After a moment she nodded.

"You've met Draco have you not?" Lucius questioned as she sat back down at his desk.

"I, I, I have." Luna responded.

Lucius smirked. The Malfoys had a thing for smirking. It got quite annoying after a while.

"Excellent. Here's the deal. I want you to marry my son, do EXACTLY as he says, and keep him happy and in return, I won't kill you."

Luna's eye's widened in horror.

"No" That one word quietly passed her lips.

"What did you say?" Snapped Lucius tightening his grip on the top of his cane.

"I'd rather be tortured..." Luna responded calmly.

Lucius smiled evilly.

"Have, it, your, way. CRUCIO!" Lucius pulled his wand out of the top of his cane and then pointed his wand at her.

Green sparks shot out of his wand. Luna fell to the floor her shackles around her wrists tightened, her insides started to burn violenty. Luna screamed out loud tears streamed down her drained face. Then the pain seemed to go away, leaving her twitching on the floor.

"Now what was that you said moments ago?"

Luna started to cough up her own bloodhe shackles had rubbed her wrists raw and the were now even bleeding. Her blonde hair was a mess and damp.

"Crucio!" Lucius whispered.

There was that pain again. This time Luna felt as if her insides were being torn apart. Why wouldn't the pain stop? She gasped as the pain disappeared again.

"Just kill me." Luna mumbled as blood ran down her forehead.

As Lucius raised his wand, then door was swung open by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He swept into the room almost gracefully. He stared down at a weakened Luna on the floor.

"Father what is this? You promised you wouldn't hurt her."

Lucius sneered at his son.

"Take her to your room and sort her out."

Luna sobbed as Draco picked her up with his muscular arms. They'd kill her here...


	2. Chapter 2

**The new life of Luna. Chapter two**

Draco placed a sobbing Luna on the bed. He left without saing a word. Luna refused to move. Moments later she drifted off to sleep.

_Xenophilius was trembling in a corner of a cellar. Luna saw him and ran over to him. "Father!" Xenophilius looked at his daughter, knowing the horror that awaited him. Luna tried to open his cell but it was locked. Tears ran down her frightened she heard HIS voice._

_"Nagini, KILL."_

_A serpent slithered past Luna's bare feet, and into the cell. _

_"No!" Luna screamed slamming herself into the bars in a last fighting attempt to get them open._

_"Your weak Luna, so is pathetic DADDY!" Hissed voldemort."_

_Luna fell to the floor sobbing. She couldn't see him but she knew he was close. Xenophilius's wimpered and pushed himself back as Nagini advanced towards him faster. He let out a gasp as his back touched the damp stone wall. He was trapped. As Nagini struck, Xenophilius called Luna for one last time. Luna screamed as her father's lifeless form lay on the floor. "Miss?" Called a tiny voice. Luna looked around. "Wake up miss!"_

Luna sat up. She lay on what must be Draco's bed. It appeared to be dark outside the large window in the room. As she looked over the side, she found a female house elf staring up at her looking rather worried.

"Are you alright miss?"

Luna Slowly nodded.

"You were shouting miss." Said the Elf.

"BY the way, my names Tilly Ma'am. Master Malfoy sent me to check up on you and to give you a bath."

Luna flinched, but then stared down at herself. It wouldn't kill her to have one. Tilly disappeared into the next room. Luna assumed it was the bathroom. Where was he anyway? Draco was carrying her in his arms, Luna had been crying loudly but he had ignored her. She must of been tired. She looked around Draco's room. Minutes later, Tilly scuttled back into the room.

"Follow me miss, the bath is right through here."

The elf grabbed Luna's arm and gently pulled her towards the next room. Tilly closed the door behind her leaving Luna buried in bubbles. Luna washed herself before getting out and wrapping a towel around herself. She walked back into the bedroom to find three items of clothing on the bed. She studied them carefully before picking them up. On was a silk dressing gown. The others were pajama bottoms with a matching top with thin straps. As quickly as Luna could, she dressed herself should anyone come in. Just before Luna was about to sit back down on the bed. Tilly walked in carrying a tray of food followed by two other elfs.

"You look so much better miss." Commented Tilly.

"I feel better." Luna replied managing a smile.

"Master Malfoy sent us to give you this." Said Tilly passing the tray to Luna.

"Thank you."

The Elves gasped at each other.

"Never before has someone said "Thank you!" Gasped Tilly, her large eyes beaming. "Oh and the smaller elf is Pippa and he standing next to her is Karnow."

Karnow rolled his eye's and muttered words of abuse under his breath.

"He's a bit grumpy, but not as bad as Master Draco."

Luna laughed quietly.

"So where is he?" Luna asked calmly as she placed the tray gently onto the bed.

"He just went out, you know deatheater business."

"So he won't be back for a while then."

"Not until later miss." Said Pippa quietly.

"Karnow you inbred! WHERE ARE YOU!" Shreiked Narcissa's voice from down the lit hallway.

"Coming mistress!" He blurted back.

As Karnow walked down the hallway, he started muttering words of abuse again. He reminded Luna a bit of Kreacher. How she missed that elf.

"We must be going now miss as we need to go and prepare for tomorrow."

"Why? What happens tomorrow?" Asked Luna picking up a red apple from the tray and taking a bite from it.

"It's Miss's wedding day tomorrow."

Luna froze. The apple fell from her hand.

"Whhaat?"

Suddenly Karnow ran into the room, his eye's were now filled with fear. He stopped, his hand clutching his chest to steady his breathing.

"Master and Miss want their meal." He choked.

"When?" Asked Pippa softly.

Suddenly, the sound of a plate smashing against the wall made everyone jump.

"Now!" Karnow croaked.

As the two house elves ran from the room, Tilly turned to Luna.

"One last thing. You must do exactly what Master Draco tell you, he can get very angry."

Tilly herself then fled the bedroom leaving Luna by her self once again. She picked the apple off the floor...

**Yay! A slightly longer chapter! I had to have elves in it cause they rule. The next chapter will be mostly about the wedding and all that shizzle :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new life of Luna. Chapter three**

Luna woke the next day. So it wasn't a nightmare, she really was going to marry Draco Malfoy. Luna sat her self up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was even more disturbed when she saw that she hadn't been the only one sleeping in it. The covers on the over side of the bed had been tossed aside in order for who ever it was to get out. Luna sighed, she knew exactly who had slept next to her, thank god he had gone. The thought of marrying him sent a cold shiver up Luna's spine. A loud knock on the door stopped Luna's thoughts. She wearily stood up.

"yeesss?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Tilly poked her head around the door, and seeing Luna was decent, then ran in followed by Pippa.

"Morning miss!" Smiled Tilly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh terrible!" Luna cried out loudly throwing her arms up into the air.

She couldn't help but burst into tears before throwing herself on top of the bed.

"Cheer up!" Cried Tilly. "It's not the end of the world! Draco might actually be a nice! Well to you anyway..." She squeaked

Luna cried harder.

"Tilly your not really helping..." Sighed Pippa.

The small elf clambered onto the kingsized bed beside Luna and gently patted her on her back in a attempt to comfort her.

"Miss, what Tilly is trying to tell you is Master Malfoy might not be the horrid man you think he is." Smiled Pippa.

"Although he can be a bastard." Snarled Karnow plodding casually into the room. "The miserable git."

Luna lifted her head from the dampened sheets.

"It's no use, thanks for trying to cheer me up guys. And please call me Luna."

"He'll be fine. Anyway we need to start to get you ready." Said Till ignoring Luna's comment.

Luna sat up properly whilst Pippa jumped off the bed. Tilly signalled for the elves to leave but remained behind with Luna.

"Now where did he put that dress?" Muttered Tilly to herself eyeing the large wardrobe in front of them.

"Wait it was in here all the time?" Asked Luna.

"Of course not!" laughed the elf. "Brought it in with him when he came in here to go to sleep last night."

Luna's suspicions were confirmed.

"When did he get back then?" Luna asked wiping the drying tears off her face.

"Very late last night." Replied Tilly as she flung open the wardrobe.

Tilly launched herself high up into the air but missed the hanger by inches.

"I'll get it." Sighed Luna.

Luna unhooked it from the bar with ease. Tilly nodded and walked out of the room leaving Luna to put on the white dress. She had to admit it was quite pretty but she was marrying the wrong person. Luna had always hoped she would marry the man she loved, not a deatheater who would probably torture her. She carefully put the dress on and stood infront of a mirror in the room. The dress was long and white, with decorative patterns covering it in silver stiching. She stared out of the window and gasped at what she saw.

Death eaters including the she-devil Bellatrix Lestrange gathered in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Lucius spoke with Wormtail, or rather was threatening him, whilst Narcissa was screeching at Pippa for no apparent reason. Luna moved away from the window and sat on the bed. Strands of golden locks fell across Luna's bewildered face. Then a knock on the door made her jump.

"Yyyes?"

Wormtail entered the room, with a filthy grin across his face. Luna couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the snivelling rat.

He gestured towards the door with his filthy hand. Luna took the hint and stood up, pulling up her dress so she couldn't step on it. Worntail slammed the door behind her making her gasp.

"Pure blood or not, if you cause me any trouble I'll hex you into the next universe, just like you psychopathic crazy father." He sneered holding his wand up against her back.

Luna wasn't one for violence but she couldn't help but want to punch the rodent in his large, goofy teeth. No-one insulted her father. Luna had a flash back...

_She was nine years old and playing by herself in the forest with a kite when she fell over a tree root peaking out from underneath the dampened earth. Clear tears filled her eye's as she held her quickly bruising knee close to her. She watched her kite drift away in the strong breeze when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder._

_"Luna are you okay dear?" Xenophilius Lovegood smiled down at his daughter._

_"My kite, it's gone!" Luna sighed. "Mum made it specially for me too."_

_Mr lovegood frowned. "Don't worry dear, as your mother always said, things have a way of coming back to you."_

_Luna smiled when he mentioned her mother. Xenophilius's gentle blue eye's met her pale bule ones. He helped her up and walked her back to their rocky house on top of the hill._

_"You know, they at this time of year you may find a Hornbill Snortlack." Xenophilius drifted off into a trance..._

She was now in the hall, moments away from the large door. Wormtail stopped her but then handed her some flowers. They were a mixture of Red and White roses. Luna held them close to her chest as if they were her only means of protection. He opened the double doors, Luna stepped into the sunlight and gracefully stepped down the concrete steps leading her away from the house. Luna then walked down the temporary red carpet inbetween two sides of seats which were fully occupied with deatheaters. There stood at the front was not only Draco Malfoy, but Voldemort.

His snake like face was fixed on Luna. Luna carried on walking, unsure of what to do next. Wormtail had taken a seat at the back alongside Yaxley and Fenier Greyback. Bellatrix was seated at the front playing with the wand she held in her hand. It seemed to interest her more than the wedding. Narcissa was seated along side Lucius who gripped his cane tightly with both if his covered up hands. Luna couldn't help but gulp as she stood by Draco. Voldemort placed his pale blue hands onto the table stand which had the wedding certificate on it and stared at the couple, his face completely unreadable.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, it's so nice to see you." He cooed.

Luna stared down at her shoes.

"Right then..." Voldemort began again - tapping his nails on the certificate carelessly.

Luna was screaming on the inside. A part of her wanted to run away, far away from these heartless monsters, back to her home with her father. How she longed to she her friends and her Father again. She fought the tears back this time. She would not break down, not now, not infront of these deatheaters and especially not in front of Draco. Luna was not as weak as they made her out to be and they would never break her.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife though health and sickness till death?" He hissed the last word purposely.

"Yes." Draco responded simply, deliberatly avoiding Luna's sad gaze.

" And do you, Luna lovegood take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband though health and sickness till death part you?"

Luna felt the crowd tense up behind her. If she said no, She would be hexed and tortured by all of them especially Bellatrix. Luna sighed.

"I do." She responded shakily.

"Excellent!" Voldemort grinned as he pushed the certificate delicatly towards them with a yellow fingernail.

Within moments Both Draco and Luna signed the marrige certificate. For the first time, her Ice Blue eye's met his Grey hard ones.

"Ah yes!" Voldemort said suddenly. "You may kiss the bride!"

Luna's Heart jumped into her throat as Draco's lips met hers within moments.

**This took me ages to write *Yawn* An update may not be for a while as I have the displeasure of attending my final year in high school... **

**Snape: "Thats ABSUURD!"**

**Me: "No your absurd..." **

**XD Plz Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The new life of Luna. Chapter four**

_Luna's Heart jumped into her throat as Draco's lips met hers within moments._

The couple re-entered the manor. Luna's heart was thudding violently against her deatheaters followed casually behind them talking about the ministry and how it was falling. Draco held Luna's hand tightly, like a Eagle gripping it's prey in it's long sharp talons. His hand felt cold, sending chills up and down Luna's pale arm. As much as Luna longed for this to be a dream sadly it was not, it didn't stop her from closing but then re-opening her eyes. Draco dragged her upstairs. She was now at his mercy. He would NOT break her.

Narcissa and Lucius invited their guests into the grand ball room hidden deep within the large Manor. Bellatrix and Yaxley made a dash for the bar. Snape seeing this sneered before rolling his eyes, whilst Voldemort settled himself down on a large leather padded chair. Nagini suddenly appeared at his side, slithering on his masters lap. Voldemort ran a finger over his snakes dark green scales. Narcissa and Lucius spoke to Goyle's family meanwhile their absent minded son grabbed fist fulls of food out from the buffet the house elves had prepared before shoving them onto one of Narcissa's fine china plates. Tilly watched from behind the outstretched table wrinkling her long nose in disgust. Crabbe sat at one of the large stretched tables with Blaise Zabini who was pretending he didn't know the chubby idiot. Seeing wormtail wandering around, Blaise decided to get up and engage in a conversation with him. Talking to a snivilling midget was a lot better than being seen with a Stupid fat pig, or so he thought anyway...

Mean while upstairs Draco hadn't said anything to Luna at all. He opened the bedroom door and pushed her gently inside. Then he turned to his wife.

"Here are some things you should know looney," He snarled.

Luna's eye's flashed with horror as Draco shoved her up against the wall.

"...you will do as you are told, got it?"

Luna stood motionless. Draco smirked at her.

"You will give me what ever I want, whenever I want it okay?"

Luna gasped but to her astonishment she managed a icy glare in return to his threatening comment.

"Wow, I never thought i'd see the day when Looney Lovegood would GLARE! Thats cold even by my standards." He mused arching his eyebrows.

Luna grinded her teeth together. She could of sworn someone was patting her back right now. It all seemed to erupt from her at once.

"Don't think you can just tell me what to do Malfoy." She choked in anger more then anything.

Draco laughed at this in a sarcastic manner.

"I think I can. Your weak Lovegood. I am a Malfoy and that means i'm in charge, to me your like a little helpless Lamb."

Luna felt a smile on her lips.

"I'd rather be a Lamb than a _ferret._" She grinned thinking back to that day where Mad eye cast a transfiguration spell on him.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Luna had had enough of him.

"I'm not sure I do..." she retaliated slowly

Draco slapped her across the face, the force made her rotate her head into a full 90 degrees, echoing off the cream walls. She'd suffered torture spells worse than Draco's 'Wrath' her cheek began to tingle. Luna turned her head back to him.

"Coward." She teased playfully. "The Nargles agree with me."

Draco released Luna from his control. He smirked.

"Nargles... Just as looney as your dead father and your mother."

Luna scrunched up her hands into fists.

"I'm not going to let you get to me. To be honest, you pose little threat to me." She commented carefully. "At least my parents were different to yours. At lot less pathetic and traitorous anyway..."

Draco turned back towards her Luna didn't flinch.

"Get ready, for the party." Draco Snarled retreating towards the only exit.

_Slam! _Round one the Luna. She smiled to herself as she began to ready herself for her and Draco's wedding party. Get changed into what? Luna looked around the room, she even looked in the wardrobe. Nothing. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

"Ma'am, I have a dress and shoes for you." Squeaked Pippa.

Luna opened the door to find the small elf covered in the contents of the entire light blue dress, Luna managed to laugh out loudly.

"Thank you!" She pulled the dress off the helpless small elf before retrieving a shoe from each tiny hand.

"No, thank you miss!" Pippa beamed as she brushed off the long rags she wore.

Luna sighed as the elf left the room. Why didn't they kill her when they had the chance. Her friends had gone off to find the Horcruxes but she hadn't heard from Harry, Ron and Hermoine for months. The thought of losing her only friends saddened her. Ginny however wasn't with them. She must be hiding amongst Arther and Molly Weasley. Luna hoped that they were okay. She began to get ready. It only took her moments. As she put her shoes on Draco banged his fist on the door.

"Lovegood! Here, NOW!" He yelled.

Luna opened the door, Draco yanked her from the room like a rag doll. Luna gasped at the sudden contact, Draco smirked.

**Not updating until I get some more reviews! ;)**

**Snape: Hey Lupin, wanna look at the full moon with me?**

**Lupin: ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The new life of Luna. Chapter five**

**Fudge it, I got bored ... XD**

Draco Dragged luna down the spiral staircase clutching her arm yet again. It didn't help that Luna was running down the stairs in high heels. Suddenly she flew foward. At the same time Draco's arm wrapped it's self around her waist breaking the intended fall. For a split second they both stood still. Luna tried to push Draco's arm away from her but it didn't budge. He watched her with amusement dancing in his eye's. Luna huffed as loud as she could.

"Will you let go of me, i'm not a dog!" She scolded.

"This definatly is a new Luna." Draco smiled broadly.

That made a change to the usual Malfoy smirk they prided theirselves in. Luna relaxed a bit.

"I can walk thank you very much." She said, the coldness gone from her tone.

Draco let go of her waist but grabbed her hand instead. They were almost at the bottom of the staircase now.

"Let go of me you snivelling FERRET." Luna hissed.

Draco suddenly pushed her. She fell onto the hard marble floor somehow landing on all fours. She lent back so she was kneeling, he firery eye's clashed with his stone ones.

"I told you not to call me that didn't I?" He sneered.

Luna got up and brushed her dress.

"You don't own me rodent." She put on her best smirk.

"You just wait until later Lovegood. Or should I say Mrs Malfoy."

Luna froze.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would."

Luna stood up, if only she had her wand. Where was it anyway? Draco held out his arm, Luna hesitantly taking it.

"Thats a good girl." He smirked.

Luna's head whipped around.

"I'm not a dog!" She snarled.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Draco mused.

Luna bit her tongue, she didn't fancy facing Draco's "Wrath".

They entered the hall, as they did so the guests turned their heads at the couple. Blaise came over to them leaving Wormtail stood by himself. Crabbe and Goyle were now sat at the table stuffing their faces with food like two pigs in a trough.

"If it isn't the newly weds." His face was lit up for once.

Luna said nothing.

"Always good to see you Blaise." Replied Draco shaking hands with his best friend.

"Good choice of bride mate." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"She is a fiesty one."

Luna resisted the urge to slap her husband around the face then and there.

"They say the fiestier the better," Blaise carried on. "especially in the bedroom..."

"Okay thats enough Blaise." Draco joked.

Luna crossed her arms and stared coldly at him. Both men ignored her.

"Has the dark lord found someone for you yet?" Draco carried on.

Blaise shook his head almost sadly.

"No not yet, though they reckon there will be another capture of a pure-blooded witch anyday now." He sighed.

Luna was getting bored of the conversation. She had already gone off into a trance, she suddenly felt a hand on her back. She turned and her always surprised eye's grew even wider.

"Greeting loony." Squealed Bellatrix Lestrange holding a Glass of fire whiskey.

Luna could smell the alcohol in her already horrid breath. Draco was too busy to notice his pissed aunt and Luna.

"If you disobey orders," She slurred "I won't hesitate to torture you again, I miss our time we used to spend together."

She rocked foward and then backwards. Luna was secretly smiling inside, she'd often wondered what a hammered Bellatrix would be like. Suddely Bellatrix toppled over backwards and landed on her back. Her glass of whiskey smashed onto the floor.

Narcissa turned around. Lucius Sneered and glared over at Yaxley, indicating for him to remove his stupid sister in law from his sight. Bellatrix meanwhile had passed out and was snoring loudly.

"She has to ruin EVERY occasion doesn't she!" Screeched Narcissa.

Snape was stood by her, she failed to notice the large smile across his usually unreadable face. Voldemort stood up and shook his head in disgust. Nagini slid around his legs.

"I think I've had enough now he hissed through his teeth." He cocked his head towards wormtail.

"WORMTAIL!" He hissed louder.

Wormtail put down a goblet he was drinking from.

"Yeees mmyy lord?"

Voldemort gestured for him to go over by him. Wormtail nervously obliged. When he was close enough Voldemort grabbed his wrist and the pair and the snake disapperated. A flash of green light exploded across the room. Everyone covered their faces and winced. Then the flash of light was gone. Luna turned to Draco with a questioning look on her face. Why had voldemort gone? Blaise and Draco resumed their boring conversation. Luna walked over towards the wine and picked up a Goblet full of clear liquid. She took a sip, she then spat it out. Karnow apperated behind the table.

"Is everything alright Mistress?" He asked.

Luna was confused.

"I'm sorry did you just call me "Mistress?"

Karnow nodded.

"I... um... What is this?" Luna pointed down at the Goblet.

"It's a goblet ma'am." He responded.

"No silly!" Luna sniggered. "What's the stuff inside it?"

Karnow leaned closer towards Luna.

"The muggles call it 'Vodka'".

Luna nodded, having learned something new.

"It doesn't taste very nice does it?"

Karnow nodded yet again. Luna felt someones hands slide around her waist. Luna turned to find Draco behind her. She tried her best to look annoyed but he Ignored her. He pressed his lips on her neck taking in her scent.

"Draco leave me alone please." Luna sighed.

Draco seemed defeated. Luna returned to her converstion with the Elf.

Hours later the wedding celebrations finished and a very tired Luna approached the twisted staircase followed closely by Draco. He then swept her up off her feet. This action surprised Luna yet again but she was too tired to object. She could feel his heart thumping against his toned chest. They reached the room and he lay Luna gently down onto the kingsized bed. Luna almost instantly fell asleep she was that tired. Draco watched her contently for moments suddenly his arm felt like it was being ripped open. The dark lord was summoning him. Taking one last look at Luna he disappereated.


	6. Chapter 6

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 6**

Luna twitched violently in her sleep, clutching onto the silk covers, beads of sweat covered her pale restless face. She tossed onto her opposite side, her breathing laboured.

_Voldemort walked bare foot across someones living room in a muggle house. Nagini eagerly followed his master, sensing the air around him. Two death eaters approached him dragging a body of a girl by her arms across the floor. Blood ran down her face, having putting up a struggle. Voldemort narrowed his serpent like eyes._

_"We found the girl upstairs in her room." One of the death eaters said glancing down at the body._

_"Dead or alive Yaxley?" Voldemort hissed impatiently._

_"Alive my lord but only just." Yaxley replied._

_"Blood status?" The dark lord demanded._

_"Muggle."_

_"Wait a minute, I know exactly who this is." Voldemort smiled evilly._

_The girl lifted her head. Her Frizzy hair fell over her face._

_"Ahhh, I wondered when I'd see you again." He said quietly._

_"We will never surrender!" The girl spat at Voldemort's feet._

_The dark lord sneered._

_"Have it your way, Miss Granger, When I take over the Ministry which should be anyday now, I plan to re-populate PURE-Blooded wizards, that means eliminating every Mudblood that dares to call their self a witch or wizard."_

_Hermoine was dropped onto the floor. _

_"Where did you find her?" Voldemort asked, the tone of impatience returning to his dry voice._

_"In the forest. Potter and the blood-traitor weasley got away." The other death eater sneered._

_"Pity mommy and daddy couldn'y see ther precious daughter one last time," The Dark lord grinned cruelly_

_"You Bastard! You didn't!" Tears streamed down her face._

_"Oh, but child I did."_

_Hermoine buried her face in her arms sobbing. _

_"Enough! We have wasted enough time." Hermoine looked up at Voldemort, the skin under her eyes was red and puffy._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled._

The green flash of light woke Luna at once. She sat up to find that Draco was standing in the room wearily eyeing her. Although the rest of his facial expression was unreadable.

"Malfoy, I think I just connected with HIS mind." She told him softly.

Draco's expression had gone back to being completely unreadable yet again. At last he spoke.

"You think I care Looney."

Luna stared at him in disbelief.

"You know, maybe I'd actually like you if you weren't such a arse." She stated shooting a glance in his direction.

Draco yawned, he seemed completely uninterested in a comment that was ment to be offensive.

"What ever Lovegood. I've had a long night and quite frankly I'm not in the mood for you to insult me and if you do again I won't hesitate to use the cruciatus curse."

Luna was far from paying attention. She had drifted away in one of her trances. Suddenly, Draco cracked. He lunged at her pinning her down to the sheets. Luna let out a stiffled moan. She definatly hadn't expected that reaction from him. She tried to shove the death eater off her but he wouldn't move. A thin smile spread across his lips clearly knowing that he was at an advantage. He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Please get off me." She gritted her teeth knowing exactly where this was going.

Draco traced his lips across her neck. Luna tried to mave away but she couldn't.

"Tell me sweetness, have you ever been with a man before."

This question completely threw Luna off guard. Should she lie? Either way he would find out sooner or later.

"No." She hoped he wouldn't hear her.

"Are you a Virgin Lovegood?"

Luna looked embarassed more than anything.

"yyes." She whispered as if they weren't alone.

"Do you know why I married you Lovegood?" Draco smirked.

God she really wanted her wand right now.

"Wwhhyy?"

"Your so vunerable." He smirked again.

"If I had my wand..." Luna began angrily.

"Ah yes about that. It's hidden somewhere within the manor. When I can trust you I will consider letting you have that back."

Luna opened her mouth to protest but shut it again.

"... any way, I married you because there are limited pure-blooded witches out there that share your beauty. "

Luna could feel her cheeks going red. Was that a compliment, an actual compliment by a Malfoy? She bit her lip hopefully they would leave the subject there and call it a night. It was afterall - she glanced up at the clock that hung from the wall- 2:35AM in the morning. Luna yawned. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm tired, can I go back to sleep please?" The dreamy voice that Draco hadn't heard in months suddenly returned to the loopy witch that lay underneath him.

"Fine." Draco sneered.

They almost had a moment anyway...

The later that same morning Luna was first to awaken. She swung her legs out from the right side of the bed, stretching as she did so. The rays from the sun lit up the once darkened room. She stood up pulling down her nightie. Wait, her nightie? She had fallen asleep in her dress! Luna scolded when she saw the discarded dress folded up on the chair by the wardrobe.

"Don't worry." A voice grumbled behind her, "I ordered Tilly to re-dress you."

Luna turned to find an extremely tired Draco sat up in bed.

"I like mornings." Luna said to herself.

Draco got out of bed and stood beside her. It was only when she turned around that she found that he wore nothing but his boxers. She quickly looked him up and down. Admittedly he was very muscular. Pale dishevalled locks of blonde hair fell in his face. Luna gulped.

"At least dress appropiatly!" She gasped holding up her hands to cover her view.

Draco pulled her close to him.

"I'll sleep in what I wan't thank very much. And after tonight, I really don't think you will mind."

Luna simply gently pushed him back.

"That you won't take from me..." She said with no emotion in her tone.

"Well look at it this way Darling, I'd rather make you scream with pleasure than scream in pain, or maybe I can do both."

Luna crossed her arms.

"I'd rather scream in pain."

Draco laughed. I thought you'd say that. I find Virgins more fun."

**Is it getting uncomfortable in here or is it me? You shall have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next because i'm evil :) Please review**

**Ron: I wanna see if what happens to hermion, hemmininie**

**Harry: Hermione?**

**Ron: Thats it, HERMAN! I wanna know if what happenes to Hermon was really a dream!:D**

**Harry: *Rolls eyes***


	7. Chapter 7

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 6**

**Whose ready for some SMUT?**

Luna had just finished her breakfast. She thought carefully about what Draco had said to her earlier. Maybe he was joking. She peered into the gloomy hallway. Although it was bright outside the halls were still darker than they should had been. She wandered out wearing slippers and a nightgown. Draco had gone out on death eater business yet again, thank god and Lucius had gone with him. Narcissa had gone for a stroll across the gardens with Severus Snape leaving Luna by herself. She could escape if only she had her bloody wand...

She eventually found the Kitchens hidden in the manor as well as the ball room. Luna timidly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Squeaked a voice from inside.

"It's Luna, may I enter?"

"Of course you can Mistress Malfoy." The voice piped back.

Luna walked in to spot the three elfs cleaning up the kitchen. Karnow was drying Narcissa's fine China whilst Tilly swept the floors. Pippa was sat on the counter reading a cookbook.

"Can we help you Miss?" Squeaked Tilly smiling at Luna, jumping off the counter.

She landed on her feet gracefully.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering. Where does Draco keep the wands?"

All three elfs looked bewildered.

"We were not told exactly where Master Malfoy kept his wands." Grumbled Karnow scratching his head with the rubber glove still on.

"Oh." Luna sighed sadly.

"Is there anything else you want to know Mistress?" Asked Tilly.

"That's all." Luna frowned.

"You look bored Miss, do you want me to fetch some books from the library for you to read?" asked Pippa

Luna beamed. "Oh please could you? See if you can find some animal books."

The female elf scuttled out of the room. Luna waved goodbye to her friends and followed Pippa down the narrow hallway.

"I'll deliver them to your room. See you there mistress." Pippa disappeared around the corner.

After five minutes of seeming to go round in circles, Luna found the room. She walked in and shut the door quietly behind her and lay across the bed and began to read "Mythical creatures." Hours later Luna noticed that the sky was turning pink, a sign of the now setting sun. She decidedly got ready for bed. She was half way through the seventh book when she decided to get ready for bed. throwing the

same nightie she wore last night. 85 mins later it was now completely dark outside and Luna lay in bed reading the last of the eight books that Pippa had very kindly fetched for her, "Dark Spells" when Draco strode into their bedroom. He looked Hungrily at Luna who closed her book.

"Why do you look at me like I am something to eat?" She asked, folding her arms across her low cut Nightie

Draco walked over towards her.

"Remember that conversation we had earlier?" He asked.

"And you remember me saying I'd rather you made me scream in pain?" Luna recalled cleary looking back on this mornings events.

"Then I said so be it did I not?"

Luna lost her nerve.

"No Malfoy please don't! This is the only thing I have left!" Furious tears welled up in her eye's, she felt hopless.

"Then I will ask you again. Would you rather I made you scream in pleasure or in agonizing pain?"

"I'd rather you did neither!" She blurted out.

"Make this easier than it has to be." He said simply.

"No!" She screamed.

"Have it your way Loony!" He smirked.

Draco pinned Luna onto the sheets by her arms and started kissing her neck violently. Luna tried to wriggle free of his grip but there was no stopping him. He lent back momentarily to remove his shirt. Luna thrashed around underneath him. Draco then wrapped his muscular arms around her waist pushing her right up against him. Tears ran down Luna's red face as Draco started to caress her whole body with his hands.

"Stop please!" She gasped loudly.

Draco ripped off the Nightie that luna once wore leaving her in her bra and knickers. He planted small chaste kisses down her body until he reached her underwear, Luna lashed out at him but missed.

"My we are fiesty aren't we?" Draco teased. He hooked a finger around the material and slowly pulled dowwnwards completely revealing her lower body.

He then looked at her bra. Crushing his mouth against hers Draco wrapped his strong arms around her unhooking her bra in the process, exposing her breasts. Luna whimpered shrivelling up against his solid body as now she was cold. Draco discarded his trousers onto the floor before looking down at Luna's delicate frame. Her long Blonde hair was a mess, her smooth pale skin was irresistable, her revealed breasts rose and then fell as Luna panted, tired from trying to push Draco away. He still held her down by her arms, for a split second Luna actually saw a flicker of mercy glint in his usually cold grey eye's. Then he snapped out of it and it was heartless Draco again.

Draco removed his Boxers revealing his hardened member that was hidden underneath them. Luna almost fainted. How was _that_, meant to fit inside of her, it was huge. Draco lent down and crashed his lips to hers for one last time. Luna could feel him positioned at her entrance. Luna could feel her self crying. This was not how she had pictured losing her virginity. Draco slid inside her slowly. Luna screamed out louder than she had before as he pushed past her barrier. Luna could feel it break inside her. She managed to free both arms from his grip. Draco started pushing in and out of her, quickening his thrusts. Luna suddenly dug her nails deep into his back, more tears freeing themselves from her even more puffed up eyes.

"your so tight Luna." Draco smirked.

Luna screamed again but in even more pain. Draco suddenly thrust deeper into her, Luna felt her insides tighten. She let out a final cry of pain. Draco collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He kissed her gently on one tearful cheek. Luna let out a small sob. Draco slid out of her and rolled off Luna to the right of her. Luna grabbed the sheets to hide her quivering shaken body. She could feel blood running inbetween her legs but was too tired to care. Draco ignored her. covering himself in the covers too he fell asleep.

**That was the first real smutty chapter I have ever written! Please be gentle on me :P Don't forget to Review! ;)**

**Draco: Did someone say Draco Malfoy?**

**Cedric: FIND!**

**Draco: WTF, OMG it's the sparkly vampire. Sparkly vampires are gay...**

**Cedric: At least i'm not a little poofer...**

**Harry: You both got owned. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 8**

Luna woke the next morning feeling dreadful. The sun blinded her, it was only when she moved that she realised not only was she still unclothed, but the pain inbetween her legs was unbearable. She cried out, hidding herself under the duvet. She noticed the both places on her arms were red where he had pinned her down with a crushing force. She could fell her eyes welling up with fresh tears. Draco stirred next to her. Luna stared at him coldly. Draco stretched under the sheets before sitting up meeting Luna furious face.

"It's like I told you yesterday darling. I'd either of made you scream in pain or pleasure." He smirked.

The tears escaped down Luna's reddened face. She buried her face in her arms and began to cry. Draco sneered.

"Don't be such wuss loony and stop crying, and behave yourself Lovegood other wise I'll make you a lot more sorer than you already are. Although..." Draco climbed on top of her and ran his hand over the quilt hiding her waist

Luna said nothing but simply looked away from him her face reddened. Draco smirked again and got up off her, grabbing a dressing gown which was hung on the door. Putting it on he walked into the en suite bathroom. Luna breathed out slowly, she felt like she had been torn in half. Thoughts of her friends once again brought back memorys. Then she wondered whether or not that dream about Hermoine was real or not. Luna jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

Tilly poked her head around the doorway then seeing Luna had covered herself up, she went into the room.

"Miss?"

Luna managed a smile.

"Yes Tilly?"

The elf handed her the daily prophet which she had hidden behind her back. Luna took it gently and was shocked to see the headline. "Ministry collapse."

"Oh dear." She frowned.

Tilly shook her head. "Look underneath miss."

Luna looked at the sub headline. "Muggle Killed for aiding Harry potter."

Luna let out a loud sigh, before reading on. "Muggle-witch Hermione Granger was annihilated for helping Harry Potter. Ron weasley and Potter managed to escape the force of deatheaters. Only time will tell if the half-blood and blood traitor will be brought to Justice."

Slowly Luna returned the newspaper to Tilly with a shattered heart. Hermione had been one of her best friends as long as being one of the best witches.

"Master Lucius told me to keep it from you, but Tilly knew you would find out sooner or later." Till turned and walked out the door closing it quietly behind her.

Luna wrapped the entire sheet contents around herself, noticing blood smothered in patches. As she lay back on the bed Draco opened the bathroom door and walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. She deliberatly lay on her side away from him and huffed loudly. Draco noticed this and carelessly pushed her out of bed. She landed onto the carpet with a loud _thud._ She still kept her body hidden from him.

"Get dressed, we are going down to have some breakfast."

"I'm not moving anywhere until I have showered." Luna snapped pulling her self up so that she was stood in front of him.

"You have one Minute Love."

Luna ran in and slammed the door. Scanning to see if there were towels, she stepped into the large shower and quicky scrubbed herself thoroughly. The thought of Draco's hands on her sent chills rippling through her bones. half a minute later, Luna stepped out and covered up with a large white towel before running into the room.

"That was quick." Draco seemed impressed.

Luna spotted a dress folded up on the bare bed. She had forgotten she had taken the duvet in the bath room with her. Her dampened long hair fell in her face as she leant forward to grab the dress. Thankfully there was underwear as well as a bra. She retreated back inside the bathroom and ensured the door was locked. As fast as she could she dressed herself letting her long blonde hair dry naturally. She walked still barefoot into the bedroom again. Draco sat waiting patiently for her. He held up some shoes. Luna took them and sat on the bed slipping them on to her small feet with ease. Draco pulled her up and dragged her from the room towards the dining room, a floor below them. The room was empty, but the walls were painted dark blue with paintings on the wall. A large wooden table filled most of the room, with patterns dercorated all over it.

Draco pulled Luna over to a chair on the bottom of the table.

"Sit he ordered."

"I,I, I can't." Luna frowned.

"WHY?" Snarled Draco beginning to lose his temper.

Luna looked embarassingly down at her feet and shuffled them.

"It still hurts Draco."

Draco rang a bell that was on the table. Seconds later Pippa ran into the room.

"Fetch this lady a cusion." He smirked shooting a glance in Luna's direction.

Luna down on her lip, how she wanted to hex him right now...The small elf looked almost confused but then understood, she ran from the room. Luna's lip quivered, she was in no mood the fight today, he'd only torture her again. Pippa scuttled back in and held up a red cushion to Luna.

"Thanks" She replied.

Pippa winked at her before exiting the room once again.

"Sit here." Draco pointed. to the chair in front of him. Luna put the cushion down before easing herself down on it.

It felt worse but she kept quiet. Draco sat next to her. The doors opened, that led down to the kitchen and Karnow and Tilly came in carrying toast racks and bacon and eggs, both boiled and fried. As the elfs set up the food on the table, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entered the dining room, both their black long robes trailed behind them.

**Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 9**

Lucius waited until Nacissa sat down before pushing his wifes chair to the table. Lucius then took his own seat. He leaned his black cane up against the table, clearing his throat. Lucius and Narcissa were seated opposite to Draco and Luna Narcissa reached foward and delicatly pulled a piece of toast from the rack. Lucius poured some coffee from the pot on the table before sipping it without adding milk or sugar, his expression looked almost the room fell silent as they ate with the exception of Luna who pushed her plate away from her, it's contents were completely untouched, she then leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly.

"Why haven't you touched your food Lovegood?" Draco turned to look at her seeming more intrested in her excuse than anything else.

"I'm not hungry." She replied deliberatly avioding his gaze.

"You won't eat until later now ." Draco stated a slight show of concern showing in his voice.

Luna yawned, completly disinterested in what he had to say, she then leant foward and poured some water into her glass.

"I've just told you i'm not hungry." Luna said, playing with the fork next to the plate.

"Then you will starve then!" He scoffed raising his voice.

"you've already done it if I remember correctly." Luna felt her temper rising. "I've had enough experiance with starvation if you haven't already noticed. This is nothing."

"Why are you so god damn stubborn!" Draco spat even louder than before.

Narcissa's head snapped up, she had only eaten a small proportion of the now cold toast she held in her hand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What have I told you about shouting at the table? I know your a deatheater but that's no excuse!"

Draco sank back in his chair and shot a gare at his father. There were two things that scared him. Voldemort on a bad day and then his mother. Lucius Smiled clearly enjoying the scene, Draco seeing this raised his eyebrows. Suddenly Narcissa turned to face her husband

"Do I amuse you?" Narcissa shreiked.

"No dear, I was simply remembering something, funny." He lied picking up his Coffee, drinking it to hide his smile.

"Come Lucius, we have business to attend to." Narcissa huffed, tugging violently on He husbands arm Lucius almost dropped the coffee.

He cursed under his breath. Lucius got to his feet and picked up his cane before turning to Luna and Draco.

"Do enjoy yourselves today won't you?"

He turned before trailing behind his wife the way a dog would follow his Master. When they had exited,Draco shuddered. He turned to Luna who had watched the whole scene.

"I'm going to take you out today." Draco began.

"I haven't been outside for ages." Luna said softly.

She thought back to her moment in the forest with the Thestrals and Harry, one of her best friends. Draco stood and rang the small bell on the table.

"Not like that." Draco growled. "We are going somewhere else."

Luna stood up from the table and pushed the large wooden chair underneath it. Draco then grabbed Luna's arm, apperating them to the Ministry. Luna looked confused and caught a bit off guard. Why were they here? The ministry seemed empty today but then she noticed her worst nightmare stood in front of her. Why had Draco taken her to see Voldemort? She had hoped she'd never see him again after the wedding. Draco walked towards the Dark Lord dragging a now very anxious Luna with him. Yaxley and Severus Snape stood behind him, they both hid their wands behind their backs incase something should happen.

"Ahh, Master Draco you remembered." Voldemort soothed, resting his hands on top of one another.

Luna gulped, Draco looked almost relaxed. He still held her tightly by her arm although his hand had travelled to her wrist.

"You know of the mudbloods death am I correct?"

Draco nodded.

"Excellent, then you know of my plan?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then you know what you and miss Lovegood must acheive."

"Yes."

"Excellent, that will be all for now then, you are dismissed." Voldemort flung out his hand in dismissal before turning and walking off, Snape and Yaxley followed.

But then Snape stopped in his tracks and turned back to face them.

"And Draco? You have 2 months." He said bitterly.

Snape then spun on his heels and walked off.

Luna yanked her wrist free from Draco and scolded at him.

"What does he mean?"

Draco smirked at her. Luna realised that she had just asked a really stupid question.

"You want me to draw a picture honey?" He said slowly.

"You want me to draw you a picture of what happens when you try it on?" Luna snapped back at him.

Draco simply laughed louder.

"I if had it my may I wouldn't let you touch me with a 10 foot barge pole."

Draco pulled her up against him tightly.

"Temper temper, this definately isn't like you at all." He mused

"When you've spent a month being tortured by your crazed aunt, who wouldn't be slightly on edge." She retorted.

Luna pushed Draco in his chest in an attempt to shove him off but he squeezed her tighter. Luna froze on the spot, he was crushing her. Draco leant by her ear and whispered quietly.

"Don't be aggresive, you know how I loathe violence."

Luna jerked her head back in disbelief.

"You mean enjoy it..." She frowned.

"Whatever, anyway, my parents are having another party tomorrow. The dark lord won't be there but I still expect you to behave in the appropiate manner."

Luna sighed. "What is it with pureblood snobs and partys?"

Draco sneered. He let her go still clutching on her arm and then disapperated them back to the Manor.

**I promise the next chapter will be more interesting... :) Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 10**

Later on that same day, Luna sat in the window of the bedroom, staring out over the manor grounds. They actually had a nice garden. The sun shone through the glass that seperated Luna from the outside world. She hadn't been outside properly for ages. The garden was full of trees as well as flowers. Marble structures were randomly spread across the garden and birds chirped loudly. Luna stared out gazing dreamily at the scene. Suddenly the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in casually, he held what Luna could only assume 'The Daily Prophet' In his left hand. In his right, he carried a glass of firewhiskey. He sat in front of the large fireplace in an armchair putting his glass down on the table beside him. The with a quick flick of the paper, he opened it to the middle and began to read.

"Can I go outside Draco?" Luna asked Dreamily still looking out of the window.

"What and let you escape? I don't think so Loony."

"Escape with what?" Luna asked simpily.

Draco looked up from the paper.

"Please? Just for a few minutes then we can go back indoors, there are rainclouds over there..." She gestured with her arm.

"...and I haven't been outside for ages."

Draco rolled his eyes clearly showing signs of not caring.

"Fine." He hissed thowing the paper down by the side of the table on the floor.

Luna stood up and her eyes brimmed with excitment. Draco took her wrist and opened the bedroom door, before Luna knew it, Draco was leading her down the staircase and they were drawing ever closer to the Manors front doors. Draco paused before reluctantly opening them. Luna stepped out onto the porch the fresh breeze felt cold but good on Luna's pale skin. She enhaled deeply and slowly breathed out. Draco stood by her, to him it felt cold and it would soon rain.

"Can you take me around the garden quickly?" Luna asked, she was unsure what Draco's reaction would be.

"I suppose I could show you a few things." Draco sighed out again.

He looked up at the every faster approaching clouds of heavy rain.

They both walked down the path and Draco showed Luna the Roses. Violets were next followed by Pansys. Draco then walked towards the grass. Luna stopped suddenly, removing both of her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped.

Luna ignored him and stepped out onto the grass, it felt soft underneath her bare feet. Draco sneered and he too stepped onto the lawn. They headed over towards the apple trees, the sun reflected off Luna's golden locks of hair, her dress blew behind her as she took each step. Luna picked up a red Apple off the floor and examined it carefully to make sure it hadn't been eaten or burrowed into by Squrriels or insects. Seeing that it looked okay, she took a bite from it savouring it's sweet taste.

"These apples are nice." Luna said as she took another bite.

"Of course they are Lovegood." Draco smirked.

As he spoke, small droplets of rain landed onto his clothing. Then the whole sky erupted, the rain hammered it down.

"Quick I want to go inside." Draco complained.

Luna simply looked up into the sky and squinted.

"Lovegood, come on before we both get soaked!" Draco shouted.

Luna felt a wave of relief more than anything. Luna suddenly had the urge to run. Draco's eyes widened in shock as she ran bare foot across the grass.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Draco hissed.

Luna leapt into the air and twirled revealling her curved figure, her blonde locks followed. She then landed delicatly back onto the ground. Draco's eyes had now widened at the sudden display. _She looks like an angel_, _Wait what hell, do you think you are doing_? Draco mentally punched himself in face. Had he just thought that about the always so mysterious, Loony Lovegood?Luna then ran around the garden doing random leaps and twirls everywhere. She then ran back to Draco and took his hand.

"Come on Draco, it's fun!"

"I think you bloody mental." Draco sneered.

"Then why marry me?" Luna sang back.

Draco suddenly sweapt her up in his arms and he ran across the garden carrying a very confused Luna with him. As the pair reached the steps, Draco put Luna down and instantly scolded at her.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I was being being myself, I haven't done that for many months now!" Luna shot back.

"What if anybody saw you?"

"Who cares? If I embarrass you then i'm sorry."

"I care and apology not accepted!" Draco growled.

Luna felt the tears well up inside her fast reddening eyes. Draco, very unsympathetically grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the staircase not caring if she tripped or stumbled. The three house elfs looked on helplessly from the hallway.

**I promise the next chapter will be more interesting... :) Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 11**

It was pitch black outside and Luna sat in bed reading a book on dark magic. This was on of the things which she secretly found interesting. Her body suddenly froze, Draco's footsteps were nearing the bedroom door. Luna wanted to hide from him but she couldn't. The door opened as Draco strode across the room and went into the bathroom completely ignoring Luna. She felt a wave of relief. Yawning she put the book gently down on the floor beside her. Luna then hid herself deep withing the bedsheets and closed her eyes. Maybe tonight she would dream of something more cheery. Draco must of come out of the bathroom because moments later she felt someone lift up the sheet next to her.

Draco sat up reading the rest of the newspaper he couldn't finish later. He would everynow and then lick his thumb and turn to the next page. Luna opened her eyes again and sat up.

"You could at least let me sleep." She frowned.

"I am Lovegood." He put the paper down.

"Well could you read quieter please?" She sighed meeting his amused gaze.

"Alright Lovegood." He Smirked. "Tonight I'll let you sleep but tomorrow we are going to start trying."

Luna felt her whole life being turned upside down. Where the hell was Harry?

"But, Malfoy, I am only sixteen!" She burst out.

"So?" Draco replied carelessly.

Luna could feel herself going pale, she was far too you to even consider having children and she hads heard nothing from any of her remaining friends. Not even Ginny.

"Goodnight Draco." She said coldly.

Luna turned away from him and closed her eyes for a second time. Draco then spoke after a few minutes.

"I don't want to do this either you know."

Luna did not reply, but after a few minutes she sat up and turned to him

"Why can't you at least ask him to give you more time? I could at least TRY to get along with you."

Draco sighed. "I wish it was that easy, but it isn't. Sometimes life just isn't fair."

"I had a whole life ahead of me, now it's been snatched away from me." Luna wanted to cry but she had to stay strong, especially Draco.

Draco forced himself to put his arm around her Luna slowly turned and looked at him, half bewildered, and half interested.

"Draco, are you actually COMFORTING someone?"

"Trying to..." He managed a smile.

"and are you SMILEING?" She was now teasing him.

"Enough Lovegood." His facial expression turned cold again.

Luna turned over and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day Luna woke to find that Draco was still next to her. She jumped out of bed and opened the curtains. It was raining outside. Perfect weather to match the horrible day ahead of her. She wondered into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

*Later that day*

Tilly, Pippa and Karnow layed the table with knives and forks whilst Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius were going through a checklist at a small table. Lucius had never looked so disinterested in his life whilst his wife obliviously rambled on. After a few minutes Lucius began to lean onto the cane which he propped up against the table. Suddenly, the cane slipped resulting in the banging of Lucius's head on to the table.

"LUCIUS!" Nacissa shreiked. "What do you think you are doing? Were you even paying any bloody attention!"

"Of course..."

"List the last five things I said..." She folded her arms waiting for her husbands answer.

"Well... Balloons, poppers, um, ummm..."

Narcissa picked up his cane and smacked it across his head.

"PAY ATTENTION!" She hissed. "Party poppers and Balloons are overated..."

"Yes dear..."

With that the couple strode from the room.

Draco walked in followed by an unsure Luna.

"Well Loony what do you think?" He said proudly.

"It looks as it normally does. Dark, boring and untasteful" She tried to hide it but she wrikled her nose slightly in disgust.

"Watch your tongue Lovegood or you'll be talking to the end of my wand." He snorted.

"Speaking of which, where is MY wand Malfoy?"

"None of your business!" Draco spat.

"Well actually, it is my business as it's my wand..."

"I'm not even going to dream of giving it back to you Loony until you behave."

"But I am." Luna fought back.

Draco walked away from her leaving Luna by herself in the dark ballroom. Tilly walked over to her.

"Mrs Malfoy? Shouldn't you be getting ready now, the event starts in fourty minutes."

"I've already told you, call me Luna." She smiled weakly.

Tilly returned her smile.

"Come on miss, i'll help you get ready." The house elf lead Luna upstairs.

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to upload! I had no internet for 35 days...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 12**

Yet again Luna found herself standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom wearing another dress. This time it was red, not exactly Luna's first choice. It showed off her always hidden curves which made Luna slightly annoyed. She absoloutly hated her curves. She sat down on the bed and brushed her long hair. With each brush the hair fell delicatly into curls. Moments later Draco came in wearing the tux he normally wore for any special occasion. Luna flicked her hair back and stood up. Draco grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I must say you look very, attractive today Lovegood."

Luna could feel his hands work their way from her shoulders down to her waist, he pulled her closer. Luna gently pushed him of her. He pouted but then regained his usual smirk.

"Don't touch me." She said quietly looking away from him.

"Your my wife I can do as I please." Draco then growled.

"I'm not your property though." She retorted.

Draco scoffed. "When i'm finished with you later..."

Luna's face was drowned of any signs of happiness. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on their door.

"What!" Draco instantly shouted.

A very angry Narcissa stormed into the room she narrowed her eyes at the sight of her son. She wore a dark blue long dress and had rouged lips. She held her wand in her right hand.

"I'm your mother, not a house elf." She sneered, carelessly flicking her wand at him with every word. "and anyway, your expected downstairs. Aunt Bellatrix would like a word with you."

She slammed the door behind her as she walked out of the room. Draco took Luna's hand and together they left the bedroom.

Luna entered the hall with him. As usual everything seemed the same. Same people, same party, same everything. She noticed that this time, they had a band playing, it was only classical music though much to her dissmay. The party droned on and on and eventually, Luna at one point nearly fell asleep whilst she stood up. She shook herself awake when the wine glass she now held tipped red wine over her hand. She frowned and cursed under her breath.

"Tissue ma'am?" Karnow stood in front of her.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled down at the elf.

After spending a few minutes drying her hand, she wandered over to the table and sat down. She spotted Draco talking to a annoyed looking Bellatrix. At least this time she wasn't pissed. The thought made Luna chuckle softly to herself. After a few minutes, Draco walked away from his crazed aunt over to Lucius who had just ended his conversation with Severus Snape.

"Enjoying yourself Madam?"

Luna turned around to find Blaise Zabini stood in front of her. He smiled evilly at her. Luna was taken aback by this, not knowing what to say or do, an Draco was still talking to his father oblivious to what was going on. Clearing her throat Luna regained her ability to speak.

"Do I look like i'm enjoying myself Zabini?" She scoffed.

Blaise laughed, he knew she was scared of him although he had to admit to himself, she could do it pretty well.

"You know Lovegood, I like your attiutude if only Draco hadn't had dibs on you first, I wouldn't of minded marrying you myself."

Luna now really was speechless. Was he trying to hit on her? She moved a step away from him and regained her stance.

"Sorry Zabini, i'm already married to one heartless bastard." She frowned at him.

Blaise shuffled his feet uncomfortably. _Round one to Lovegood_ she thought to herself. Blaise stepped foward and made sure he was taller that she was.

"Look Lovegood, you should know not to mess with the likes of me, especially since I happen to be your Husbands most loyal friend."

Luna wanted to run away from him but she knew she couldn't. Maybe he'd go away? No, before she knew it he was talking yet again.

"Anyway loony, I think Lucius was mad marrying someone as fine as you to someone as dull as Draco Malfoy, wouldn't you agree? I mean if you'd of married me, i'd had treated you far better then that tosser."

Luna was panicking. Inside her voices were screaming at her to run away from him but her feet now seemed glued to the floor. Why wouldn't she move?

"You hate him don't you?" Blaise continiued.

Luna slowly nodded. Blaise smirked at her.

"You have the softest looking skin I have ever seen." Blaise reached up and ran the tip of his fingers down Lunas left cheek.

Luna grabbed his arm and moved his hand of her face.

"I'm going to put this politely Mr Zabini. Go away." She turned her back on him.

Blaise would not be silenced, grabbing her shoulder he turned her around and violently kissed her. Luna screamed under his grip. Suddenly Luna smashed her wine glass on the floor, mustering all her strength she clenched her fist and smashed it into his unsuspecting face making Blaise topple over onto the floor. The band stopped and everyone stared at them both shocked and annoyed. Draco was furious. Fresh blood dripped no stop out of Blaise's broken nose.

"I was just talking to her, then the little bitch punched me for no reason!"

Luna felt the tears of anger swell in her eye's, then it all became to much for her

Luna felt helpless yet again, she then fell onto her knees sobbing.

Now there were both puddles of blood and tears on the floor. Draco picked up Luna and tilted up her chin so she was looking at him.

"Is that true?" He asked her quietly.

Luna could feel the hurt in his voice.

"He offended my father, i'm sorry." Luna lied.

It was clear from his facial expression that Draco was angry. He stepped in front of Luna and looked down at his best friend.

"Carry on!" Lucius shouted before indicating to the band to play again.

"I'll help you up." Draco held out his to help his friend.

Luna felt a wave of relief. Luna wiped her tears out of her eyes and sat down by herself. Just as Luna finally regained calmness. The double doors at the entrance swung open slamming into the walls making everyone jump. Luna looked up and was shocked by what she saw...

**Snape: Why did I have no lines in this?**

**Lupin: Because your absurd**

**Snape: What the devil? Your not even in this story.**

**Lupin: It's absurd. I could be...**

**Snape: :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 13**

Theodore and Yaxley dragged the girl in by her arms, her filthy hair hid her bloodstained face. Narcissa's eye flashed with both anger and annoyance. Draco tensed his shoulders, Lucius Malfoy turned around. He held a glass of red wine in his left hand and and smoothed his hand over the top of his cane gritting his teeth together.

"Sir, we've captured a blood traitor." Yaxley hissed.

Lucius gestured with his cane shooting a filthy look in both deatheaters direction.

"Why bring her in the middle of a formal party?" He seemed just as annoyed as Narcissa was.

Neither Deatheater replied but they simply hoisted the girl to her feet. The girl struggled under their grip. Luna exchanged a nervous glance with Draco. He seemed just as unsure as she was.

"Escort her to the dungeons, and Bellatrix will see to her later." Lucius pointed with his cane towards the door. "Oh and if you interupt my get together one more time, you too will find youselves imprisoned."

Luna watched as the girl was led away from her. She would probably endure the same fate that Luna had. Just thinking about what had happened to her made Luna shudder. She sat down away from everyone else. The girl looked familier but Luna couldn't think where she had seen her. Luna walked oved to where the three house elfs were serving drinks.

"Oh hello Mistress, is there anything you require?" Pippa asked as she polished a glass with a damp cloth.

"Just a glass of water." Luna smiled.

Within moments the small elf returned, holding a clear glass full of water.

"Thankyou." She walked away and sat at a table by the main entrance.

It only took her a few seconds to empty the glass. She sighed, but then someones hand touched her shoulder.

"I think you have had enough for today Lovegood." Draco said from behind her .

He held out his arm and Luna hesitantly took it and the pair exited the room. Tonight had just been far too much for her to handle, she could still hear what Blaise has said to her earlier. So much had happed to Luna in just a space of a week, but one thing that she was certain of was that not only was she married to a deatheater, but he now had some poor girl in the dungeon hidden deep within the manor. Now she had another thing to worry about on top of other things. Draco opening the door to their bedroom stopped her thoughts.

Luna went and sat on the bed. she was once again lost in her world of thought. Draco sat next to her. His face too was unreadable. She kicked of the horrible heels she had been forced to wear and tossed back her curley hair with her hand.

"What happens to her now Draco?" Luna asked as she bit her lip nervously.

Draco seemed unsure on how to respond, for a brief moment silence fell around the room but after a few minutes he finally responded.

"I can't be sure, but you are to stay away from her at all costs is that understood?"

He may as well of used the cruciatus curse on her.

"They won't harm her will they?" Luna choked. "Can I at least see her once?"

"Listen loony, you dare disobey me and you will suffer something far worse than the dungeon do I make myself clear?" He spat.

Luna stubbornly folded her arms . Draco smirked watching her reaction, Luna ignored him.

"On a different note, if you behave Lovegood, I may even let you have your wand back..."

Luna had forgotten about her wand, she'd missed it dearly over the past few months.

"... providing you earn it anyway." He finished.

Luna shot him a filthy look, she had already been messed about by one arrogant bastard and she was frankly quite fed up of it.

"What ever Malfoy." She retorted.

"Now, now, there is no need to be tempermental." Draco smirked as he flicked off the light switch.

"You can talk _ferret_." Luna smiled falsely at him.

"Lovegood, you really do never learn do you?" Draco was smirking at her again, and before she knew it, Luna found herself underneath him.

Luna knew exactly what he had in mind. She knew that there was no point in putting up a fight. He'd only win and she'd find herself feeling worse the next morning. Luna could feel him hardening against her leg. Draco began to flood her neck with chaste kisses. Why was he torturing her in THIS way of all ways? Luna gasped loudly as he began to run his cold hands down her back.

"Why can't you just get the sex out of the way?" She frowned.

"Because love, it would be less fun that way." He smiled evilly at her.

Luna let out a low whimper, but Draco just laughed out loud.

"Well I have some good news." He said as he unzipped her dress.

Luna looked up at him, she could already feel her heart pounding in her chest. He had now removed his shirt showing his muscles which most of the time he had somehow managed to keep hidden.

"That being?"

"It won't hurt as badly this time." He pulled the dress off her.

Luna's heart was now thudding in her throat. He removed the rest of his clothing and began kissing her shoulder. He traced his finger down her underwear. She suddenly found that they too had been discarded onto the floor. Luna felt her eye's filling with water, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please just get it over and done with!" She yelled at him as tears streamed down her face.

Draco looked hungrily down at her, her eyes were red and she gripped the bed sheets nervously. Draco thought for a moment before suddenly thrusting into her. Luna winced at the pain, more tears fell down her now ever pale face as he began to move faster. She could feel herself begin to tighten, she gasped and wrapped her arms around his back. Before long, Luna felt him release inside her. Luna still held onto him and looked into his silver eyes with her watery blue ones. Then without warning Draco kissed her gently on her pale lips, then she felt him pull out of her. He was now lying down; he pulled the sheets over him.

Luna hid herself under the sheets too, still breathing heavily. Her bare body shivered underneath the thin layer. The moonlight lit up the gloomy room, revealling the shadows hidden during the day, and all was now quiet. Outside a owl hooted and a distant call sounded in the distance. _Maybe it was a Thestral _Luna thought to herself . At least nature gave her some pulled her closer to him catching Luna completly off guard but he was warm she had to admit to herself. Luna soon fell fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 14**

***a few months later***

Luna's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Draco snoozed lightly next to her his chest rose and fell lightly as he slept. Deciding that it was still far too early she drifted off again. This time when she woke, he was no longer next to her. He had wrapped most of the bed sheets around her messily. Luna couldn't help but smile to herself, it took a few minutes to unravel her self. She was finally left with one sheet wrapped around herself. She could hear the birds singing out side of the window. Luna sat up, but she lay back down again. She felt like someone had smashed a wine bottle over her head. This time Luna forced herself up and looked out across the grounds of Malfoy manor. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky which made a nice change. The door opened making Luna jump. Her eye's met his within moments. Draco closed the door gently behind him and walked over to Luna.

"You were cold this morning so I covered you up more." He said quietly.

"This isn't like you at all." She said dreamily as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Over the last few months you've behaved yourself so, I decided..."

Luna turned around to find that Draco now held up the wand which she hadn't seen in months. Her wand; she smiled at him for the first time. "Oh, thank you." Her pale face lit up almost instantly.

Luna then ran over to him. She tripped over the sheets falling into his arms. Draco hoisted Luna up onto her feet. Luna hugged him as tightly as she could, realising she had let go of her sheets, she grabbed what had slipped down her and pulled the white sheet back up.

"Careful Lovegood." Draco mused. "You've got nothing to hide. At least not from me..."

Luna folded her arms across her chest, half in protest, half in an attempt to keep her self covered up from him.

Anyway, I have altered your wand a bit." He began again.

"I don't care!" Luna cut him off. "I haven't seen this in months!"

Without warning she swished it and books fell off the shelf crashing onto the floor.

"Whats going on up there!" Narcissa yelled up the staircase angrily.

"Whoops." Luna felt her cheeks turning bright pink.

She swished her wand and the books floated up and returned onto their shelf.

"It's time for breakfast anyway." Draco said as he opened the door. "There is nothing going on mother." He called back now smirking to himself.

"Lovegood hurry up and get dressed!" He turned to face Luna.

"Draco, I feel dizzy." She said as she rested herself up against the wall.

"I don't know what your trying to pull off but you'd better stop it now or I will take that wand back..." He sneered as he walked out the room.

Luna hesitantly threw on a short green dress and slipped on some flat shoes which were by the door and stepped out of the room and then she followed Draco down the hallway. _I never did drink that much last night._ She thought to herself. Maybe a glass of water or orange Juice might help. She was probably just dehydrated.

Luna stared down at her breakfast, though it was the usual, she couldn't help but find todays breakfast repulsing. She reached over her plate and took a piece of toast from the toast rack and took small bites from it, after eating half the toast, she put it down on her plate and leaned back to study the wand which she had on her lap. Lucius leant over the table and grabbed the salt looking questioningly at his son.

"I see you've let her have her wand back Draco."

Draco looked up at his father. "I thought, given the circumstances, she may need it." He finished carefully.

"What do you mean?" Lucius pushed his son for further information.

Luna could tell Draco was thinking what to say next, she poured her self a glass of water and guzzled it down within seconds. But as Draco opened his mouth to speak again, Luna retched. Narcissa looked up from her breakfast for once, she didn't have a scowl on her face but the look of concern. Luna was about to vomit, quickly she stood up and ran from the Dining room. Draco looked shocked and he quickly followed her as she ran into the nearest toilet. He ended up having to pull strands of her blonde hair out of her face as she threw up into the sink. Moments past until finally she was left panting her hands tightly gripping the sides of the sink. She looked awful, she still felt awful too. Luna let out a huge sigh, she then noticed she didn't have her wand.

"Whats the matter with you?" Draco sounded annoyed with her.

"I dont' know ." Luna now looked annoyed. "My head is killing me and I said I didn't feel well but you being a ignorant..."

"Remember what I told you about disrespecting me ." Draco cut her off.

She ignored him, trying her best not to punch him right on the spot.

Luna walked past him. "I'm going back for my wand." She called over her shoulder.

Draco waited outside for her patiently whilst she re-entered the gloomy room. She picked the wand up from the floor underneath the table. She'd stood so fast the wand had been sent flying. At least Narcissa and Lucius were no longer present in the room. She felt better when they weren't around her anyway.

"You should go back to bed." Draco said as Luna appeared beside him from the room. "And i'll send for a healer."

"Draco I was sick, why are you so worried?" She questioned managing to keep the tone of calm in her voice.

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"What did we do last night?"

"You mean what did YOU do..." Luna hissed at him .

He glared at her.

"Well we didn't play wizard chess." Luna grumbled.

"I'll send for someone shortly okay?"

"Since when does Draco Malfoy care about another living being." Luna looked suprised .

Draco shot her a cold look and pointed up the staircase.

"Your so uptight Draco." Luna rolled her eyes as she began climbing up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 15**

"Lovegood, wake up." Draco shook her violently by her shoulder.

Luna quickly sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Wha...?" She croaked as she opened her eyes fully.

"There is a Healer here from St Mungo's."

A tall man entered the room. He was quite old and wore silver rimmed spectacles on his long nose. Deep wrinkles lined his tired face and there were dark circles under his icy blue bloodshot eyes.

"Mrs Malfoy, could you please stand up." His voice sounded gentle yet patronising.

Luna nodded before flicking the bed sheets off her self. She stood up, her legs buckled underneath her. She felt cold again and shivered.

"Mrs malfoy how are you feeling now?"

Luna yawned. "Terrible."

"Would you care to specify?"

"I'm cold, my head hurts and I think I might throw up again."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"For now, no." Luna said quietly.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy." The man replied as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Mrs Malfoy I am going to perform a charm on you to see whether or not you are pregnant."

Luna nodded still processing the last words in her mind. The Doctor murmured the charm before flicking his wand. Bright white sparks shot out of it lighting up the dark room. After a moment he put it away. The man rubbed the stubble on his face thoughtfully with his hand.

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy, you are pregnant."

Luna groaned loudly. _Great. _ The healer looked at her confused.

"You don't seem impressed." He took off his spectacles and looked down at her.

"It's a very long story. When is the baby due?"

"Some time in July next year." He replied. "Anyway, I must be off." The Healer strode out of the room leaving Draco with Luna.

Luna sat on the bed not saying a word. Draco looked on out of the window in the room across the grounds of the manor. Luna decided to get back in to the bed and snuggled under the sheets. Draco turned to look at her.

"Tonight we will go and see him."

"Who?" Luna asked deciding it would be better if she sat up for this conversation.

"Voldemort. We have to inform him of your pregnancy."

"Maybe he'll leave us alone." Luna grumbled.

"I'd highly doubt that." Draco smirked. "If anything, he'll summon me more throughout the next few months and anyway if your going to be pregnant and hormonal its best I stay out of the way."

Luna laughed. "Whats the worst I could do?"

"I'm not giving you Idea's." He then sneered.

"No please tell me, i'm somewhat intrigued." Luna leaned back and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, Father says that when Mother was pregnant with me, she got so angry that once she thew a table at him."

Luna burst out laughing. "Sorry it's just that I can actually picture your mum doing that, she isn't exactly a ray of sunshine is she?" She now seemed lost in thought.

"Yes well, I'm going to the dungeons. I'll be back soon."

"Why are you going to the dungeons?" Luna asked curiously.

"None of your bloody business." He snapped.

"I'm supposed to be the one with a bad hormonal balance." She muttered to herself.

Draco threw her a filthy look before stalking out of the room leaving Luna all by her self yet again. Nothing to do but read books that were on the shelf again. Maybe she'd talk to one of the house elves, she hadn't spoken to then for a couple of days properly.

**This chapter is short but hey ho. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 16**

It had begun to rain heavily outside. Luna sat on the bed ready to leave, she played around with her wand spinning it around her fingertips. When the bedroom door burst open Luna dropped he wand onto the carpet. She quietly scowled to herself at looked up to find out who the intruder was. Narcissa stood impatiently in the doorway politely not entering the room butwhen she saw Luna's shocked look, Narcissa strodefrom the doorway and into the bedroom. Narcissa sat beside Luna ensuring her back was straight before turning to face her daughter in law.

"So..." She began still staring at Luna. "I hear you are pregnant. Is that true?"

"Yes, Narcissa." Luna replied.

"Thats wonderful news child! Do you know what grand children mean to me?"

Luna gulped. This was more uncomfortable then when she dined with Narcissa. She shook her head and smiled lightly.

"I've dreamed of having Grandchildren ever since Draco turned thirteen. Lucius and I had high expectations of whom he should marry but he said that despite you being a blood traitor and a member of Dumbledores Army..."

"May I ask why he wanted to marry ME of all people?" Luna pushed her for more information.

"He would not say." Narcissa sighed loudly.

Lucius appeared at the doorway.

"Having a little chat, are we?" He kept his tone icy yet he managed to smile.

Luna found it creepy how Lucius could actually smile. She responded by nodding slowly at him but Narcissa grumbled, she now looked annoyed with him.

"Any way, I must be off, I have a meeting to attend to downstairs." She patted Luna gently on her knee before getting up and ushering her husband out of the way.

"Hello Draco!" She welcomed her son as she walked down the hall way.

Draco walked in the room and pulled Luna to her feet.

"It' time to go so we need to apperate." With that Draco flicked his wand and they disappereted in a flash.

They appeared in the middle of the minestry. It was quite busy today. Draco dragged Luna through the crowd until they reached where the enormous fountain of magical brethren once stood. She stood still inspecting the structure. It had now been replaced by a tall pale monument which wasn't as appealling. She inspected it fully before she realised what it showed. At the top of the enormous monument, a witch and wizard stood pointing their wands into the air. She squinted her eyes to get a proper look at was was underneath them on the statue. Men and women had been carved underneath them. They appeared to be holding up the witch and wizard, some of them looked in pain despite only being carvings.

"It's the "Magic is Might" Monument." Draco too had been observing the statue from behind her.

"Who are those men and women underneath the witch and wizard?"

"Muggles." Draco repiled.

Suddenly a male hand grabbed Luna's shoulder. She gasped out loud and spun around to see two male snatchers in front off her. Draco went in front of her and sneered at the two men.

"Leave her alone." He growled

"State your name and blood status." One said staring at Luna and grinning evilly.

"Draco. Pureblood." He said

"What about the girl?"

"Luuna." She stammed."Luna Love- Malfoy. Pureblood."

"Check the records." The man snapped at his companion.

The man flicked through a book he had been holding and scrolled down the pages .

"Says here that she is married to Draco grumbled.

"I know." Draco hissed. "I am Draco Malfoy."

"How do we know your not just some filthy mudblood under the influence of polyjuice potion?" He quizzed raising his eyebrow.

Draco pulled up his sleeve revealing the dark mark.

Both of the men grimaced at the sight of it.

Draco grabbed one of the man by his clothing and yanked him into mid air.

"Bother me or my wife again I won't think twice about using the cruciatus curse..."

"Draco, are these men bothering you?" A voice snapped sharply from behind him.

Draco let go of the man and he fell onto the floor. Luna saw him, he wore his usual long black cape and he still had his black hair which did not hide his pale emotionless face. Severus Snape, the Dark arts teacher stood before them.

"No Professor." Draco smirked at the snatcher on the floor.

Snape's eyes traveled from Draco to Luna.

"Why are you here?"He demanded.

"We've come to see "Him" " Draco gestured with his arm. "What floor is he on?"

"Level two, the department of Magical Law enforcement." Snape muttered.

"Thank you, professor."

Snape turned and walked into one of the many tall fire places and flooed.

**Snape: So, you still have not been mentioned Remus...**

**Lupin: Whatever sour grape snape.**

**Snape: Hey Lupin wanna look at the full moon with me?**

**Umbridge: Did you get my text?**

**Snape: ...**

**Lupin:...**

**Dumbledore: :P**

**Scarf of sexual preferance: XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 17**

Nagini followed her master as Voldemort walked towards Draco and a very uneasy Luna. He shook hands with Draco and kissed Luna's hand which she found absolutely repulsing. However Luna managed the carry her straight face. She still felt bad from this morning and her head was throbbing. She felt cold again, although being in the presence of the demon himself was enough to make anybody shiver. Voldemort then turned to Draco.

"Why Draco, what brings you here when I haven't summoned you?"

Luna was unsure over what he would do or say next. Draco always was unpredictable. He simply cleared his throat and wrapped his hand around Luna's waist bringing her closer to him. Luna wanted to object but she dreaded what both of their reactions would be. Especially Voldemorts. Luna gulped as Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"My lord, I am here to inform you of some news regarding my wife."

"Is there a problem?" Voldemort looked from him to Luna.

"No."

"What is it then Draco?" Voldemort hissed beginning to get impatient.

"Luna is pregnant." Said Draco .

He lightly squeezed Luna's waist again. Luna shot him an annoyed glance. Voldemort smiled.

"Congratulations Draco and to you Luna." Voldemort clapped his hands together. "You met my deadline plan is slowly being put into action and soon, this war will be over and victory will be ours for the taking. What have you done with that blood traitor girl which is imprisoned?"

"She's still in there my lord. I was thinking of letting my fellow friend Blaise Zabini marry her." Draco looked thoughtful.

"I like your thinking Draco. Yes, do what must be done." Voldemort began to usher them towards the door.

"You must go and make your preparations and I will see you when I next decide to summon you." Voldemort said as they both walked out of the room.

"Good bye my lord."

The door closed behind them. Luna let out a sigh of relief and noticed Draco still had his hand around her waist.

"You can let go of me now." Luna grumbled.

Draco smirked at her. Luna folded her arms in a protest. He let go of her after a few seconds. They then got into the lift which took them back to the travel level in the ministry. They walked into the tall fire place and apperated back to the manor. Luna looked around. She was now back inside their bedroom. Luna felt a wave of relief, as she climbed back on top of the bed and relaxed. She still had the headache but lying down made it better than it was. Draco smirked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Luna frowned.

"No, not at all."

"Well why are you smirking?"

"You." He chuckled.

"I feel dreadful and your laughing at me?" Luna sat up and met his gaze.

"It would seem so." Draco teased.

"Sod off ferret." Luna hissed turning her back to him.

"Temper, Temper Lovegood."

"You won't dare do anything."

"I could, preform the cruciatus curse on you. It's lucky that you are pregnant isn't it, even if it has been for a few hours.."

"Not that you would do anything anyway." Luna shot back.

"What would make you think that, eh?"

"Mommy came in for a little chat, she told me how you wouldn't tell her why you married me."

Draco seemed unsure what to do next but he kept his cool. He walked around the side of the bed and lifted Luna's chin so that his eye's met hers, the way a Predator's met prey's.

"I'm not telling YOU why either." He sneered. "and I don't love you."

"Face it Draco, I think you have feelings for me." Luna's eye's twinkled with pleasure. Now it was her turn to torture.

"I don't fucking think so lovegood."

Two could play at that game. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. Luna could hear his heart pounding up against his chest. She smiled falsely at him. Draco said nothing but sneered at her again. Luna pulled him closer still, and traced her lips down his neck playfully. She knew that she had turned the tables on him catching him completely off guard. Luna pushed him back and smiled smugly at him. _Got ya, ferret. _Draco pulled back fully and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Luna could not help but giggle, this was going to be fun.

**Me want's at least 10 more reviews ;)**

**Snape: Thats ABSURD!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 18**

A couple of days later, Luna woke up in the middle of the night and the manor was quiet. She looked to find that Draco was missing. Maybe he'd gone off sulking. Luna smiled to her self about yesterday, it seemed that he was still annoyed with her. She had to annoy him more often. Suddenly Luna remembered the girl which he'd spoke of a few days ago just before she'd tested him. Luna could still see her mortified face hidden by her dirty hair. But he would not tell her about the prisoner. _If you won't tell me, i'll find out myself. _ Luna got out of bed and wondered over to the door. She pulled her nightie down to un crease it and gently opened the door. She peered down the hallway to find it deserted. Luna cautiously stepped into the moonlight passage and quietly advanced down the stairs towards the prison cells.

She walked past the dining room and past Lucius's office until she reached the door which lead down towards the dungeons. Luna hestiated before opening the door. She peered down the steep stairs which travelled down into the darkness. It was then athat Luna realised that she had managed to forget her wand. The cold air made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Biting her lip Luna advanced down the stairs and into the unknown. The feeling brought back memorys of when Luna was down there herself. Silently crying herself to sleep every night, not that she could tell the difference as there was limited light. They had kept her solitary, with no one to comfort her away from the friends she once knew. It was enough to make anyone turn mad but Luna had managed to stay strong and kept reminding her self to stay positive.

Luna stood in the darkness unable to see in front of her, the only source was the moon light shining through the small gap beneath the doorway at the top of the stairs. Water dripped continuously from the ceiling and every now and then she would hear a small rodent scamper across the stone floor. Luna now had to feel her way down what now appeared to be a corridor. Something moved and it wasn't a rat. Luna's feet were now glued to the floor, she heard someone groan miserably. Luna spotted some light in the distance. Luna moved eagerly towards it. The light lit up what looked like a cell. Luna nervously stared into the cell.

"Hello?" She whispered.

No reply. Luna tried again.

"Is someone there?"

Something moved from inside the cell and towards her. Luna stepped back unsure of what she would encounter. The human figure stepped into the light and clasped the bars of the cell with their shaking hands Luna met the persons dull chocolate brown eyes. It was cleat that the person was a girl. Luna remembered the part when the death eaters had dragged her in, in the middle af the party. There was something about her eyes that Luna almost immediatly recognised. The girl looked suprised to see her and her filthy face instantly lit up.

"Luna!" She exclaimed.

Luna looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"your best friend." The girl smiled.

Luna realised at once who it was.

"Ginny?"

She nodded. Luna let out a loud giggle.

"What happened? Why are you here!"

Ginny's face dropped. "I might ask you the same question."

"It' a long story." Luna frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"No just a few cuts and brusies." Ginny shrugged.

"I still wish I hadn't forgottne my damn wand." Luna grumbled. "I could of healed them for you."

"Wait, you have your wand?" Ginny looked interested.

"Yeah, but Draco has had it altered. Sorry Ginny theres no escaping Malfoy manor."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know what they'll do to me here."

"I managed to cope, but I was lucky not the go mad."

"How did you get out?"

Luna looked at her feet and shuffled them nervously.

"I... ummm, I was forced to marry the bastard himself."

"You mean MALFOY!"

"Thats not the worst part Ginny. I'm pregnant."

Ginny said nothing but her facial expression said it all for her.

"Oh, Luna im so sorry."

"What for? It's not your fault." Luna smiled weakly.

"If I ever get out of here, I'll beat the crap out of him and saw off his testicals!"

"Thats a bit exterme" Luna laughed "It's not like he's tortured me since I got out of here."

"How long have you been pregnant Luna?"

"Only a few days. The healer seemed suprised at me when he saw how unhappy I was."

Something moved upstairs. Luna gasped. Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea after all. Luna turned at her friend horrified. If they caught her Draco would be more than pissed off.

"I have to go Ginny!"

Luna ran down the darkened corridor an ran up the stairs without turning to look at her friend. She could hear more movement again this time it was closer although she was almost by the door. Luna gulped expecting to face the full wrath of Draco Malfoy. She anxiously opened the door and peeked into the hallway. Nobody was there. Luna gasped when she saw what looked like fresh blood on the floor. She argued with her mind on whether or not to follow it. after a few moments Luna gulped and followed the trail.

It led upsairs, dow the hall and Luna gasped again when she saw where the trail ended. The bedroom. Luna pushed down the door handle and hesitantly opened the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 19**

The moonlight shone through the large window highlighting parts of the bedroom. Luna nervously scanned the room for any sign of something out of the ordinary. Everything seemed fine until Luna spotted him. Draco sat on the floor, lying up against the bed. He was covered in blood and it flooded across the carpet. She approached him carefully, unsure of what the extent of the injury was. What the hell had he been doing? Luna ran over and knelt by him lifing up his head to see if he was conscious.

"Draco?" She whispered

Draco groaned and looked up at Luna. He didn't really look bothered that she was there, yet inside he was relieved to see her. He clutched his blood stained left arm. He'd obviously broken it but god knows how he had done it.

"What on earth were you doing!" Luna stared at him in disbelief.

"I was out on a mission for Voldemort." He grumbled.

"Let me see your arm." She demanded.

Luna lifted it up and inspected it before letting it drop onto his lap.

"Fuck, Lovegood!" Draco shouted.

Luna raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, i'm sorry did I hurt you?" She scolded.

Luna reached for her wand which was on the bedside table.

"I know a spell to heal it. Let me help you."

"It'll be fine Lovegood!" Draco sneered.

"Draco, don't make me use force." She hissed at him.

"Now that would be very interesting." He smirked.

" it your way Malfoy."

Luna grabbed draco's shirt collar and dragged him across the floor. He tried to fight back makng Luna fall onto him. Luna raised her wand and sat on him half knelt onto the floor.

"Lovegood why are you straddling me?" He now seemed entertained.

Luna poked her tongue out at him and grabbed his shattered arm pointing her wand at it.

"Episkey!"

Draco yowled in pain as the spell was put into action. The bones in his arm cracked as the spell moved them back in place. Luna got up of him and stood with her arms folded.

"Two things, first I should not, be doing this since i'm pregnant! Secondly always listen to you wife Draco."

Draco stood up and glared at her but Luna simply smiled smugly at him. Draco sat on the bed and stared at the blood which was on the carpet, Luna followed his gaze.

"Lovegood why where you awake?" He suddenly snapped at her.

"I couldn't sleep then I discovered you were gone..."

"Where have you been?" Draco saw the dirt on Luna's night gown.

Luna clenched her fists together. If she lied, this time he'd know.

"To see my best friend." She glanced up at him.

"So, you disobeyed me did you?" He hissed at her.

Luna looked away from him. Maybe he'd just hit her and storm off, at least then he'd be away from her. Luna turned her back on him but Draco grabbed her and pulled her up against him so she faced him. Luna felt his muscles pressed against her, he seemed really tense, she gasped out loudly. He simply smirked a her.

"You really like to test me don't you Lovegood?"

Luna grumbled. It was still dark out side. He'd found out and now she'd be punished for it. Luna folded her arms across her chest angrily, not that he'd thnked her for healing. But she asked him the question which she had been thinking about for several minutes.

"When will Blaise marry her?"

Draco let go of Luna and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"In a couple of days." He frowned.

Luna sat beside him.

"Please let me see her again!" She burst out.

"I'll think about it." He said sternly.

"That normally means no." Luna complained.

Draco looked at her amused; She had now walked towards the window and was staring dreamily out of it. He let out a defeated sigh.

"I might let you see her tomorrow, but if you try and help her to escape, you will suffer regardless of whether you are pregnant or not is that understood?"

Luna continiued to stare out of the window. From not far away she heard a owl hoot, she then spotted several rabbits run across the shadowy lawn. She then took into account what Draco had just said to her before nodding briskly.

"Fine, but it'll be your loss honey." She stared at Draco

She could be really manipulative when she wanted to. Luna questioned his threat in her mind. She was right, if he were to kill the child by means of violence then the dark lord must surely have something to say abut that.

Draco for the first time backed down from the implied wind up. He then removed his blood stained shirt and thew it onto the equally stained carpet, seeing the mess he muttered angrily at himself. Draco closed the bedroom door before he advanced into the en-suite bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 20**

Four months later Luna could feel herself begin to start bulging stomach wise. She sat up in bed reading a book about baby names whilst eating toast which was covered from top to bottom in chocolate spread. Luna balanced the remaining slice on a plate on top of her stomach. Admittedly Luna was now beginning to look foward to being a mother, she just wasn't impressed with who the father was. Draco was right about what he had said earlier a few months ago, he had been out a lot lately but Luna didn't care to say the least. At the end of the day, he was out of her way and away from her. Both Lucius and Draco had gone out on another one of voldemort's so called 'missions'. Narcissa had gone to visit a friend for a few weeks, this left Luna all by herself.

At first Luna thought that it was a brilliant thing that they had left her by herself but soon Luna began to feel lonely. There was only so much a pregnant girl could do in the amount of spare time. Maybe she'd owl Ginny who sadly was now married to the other heartless bastard Blaise Zabini. He had kept his promise, Luna had seen Ginny the next day but the visit was cut short. Luns reflected upon her friends wedding and how unlike Luna Ginny could be visably seen crying. Luna had been seated next to Draco, his face as usual was unreadable. Lucius and Narcissa definatly looked as if they had somewhere better to be.

Luna hadn't seen her friend in months, nor had she still recieved any information regarding Harry and Ron or the Order for that matter. She took another bite from her toast as the door opened. Draco looked annoyed as he walked into the room, Luna looked up from her book and her eyes now followed his movement. He now stood over her. Luna's eyes travelled back to the book. Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes love." Luna sounded just as annoyed as he looked.

"Don't get stroppy with me Lovegood!" Draco suddenly growled at her.

"Don't shout at me Malfoy." Luna retaliated.

Draco glared down at her, Luna seeing that he was obviously going to annoy her further more slammed the book she had been reading onto her lap.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "Can't a pregnant teen read without being harassed?"

"Enough!" Draco snapped. "It's no good being mare ish."

"Draco the sooner you tell me, the sooner you sod off and leave me alone."

"Narcissa thinks me and you should spend more time alone." He grumbled.

"Jesus Draco the last time that happened THIS happend!" She pointed to her stomach underneath the plate.

Draco chuckled at that comment. Luna sighed.

"Can I at least pick the activity?" She looked up at him with a hint of mischief in her blue eyes.

"Absolutly not." He sneered.

"Why are you so boring?"

Draco glared down at his wife.

_* Later that day*_

Luna wore her dressing gown over her night gown and sat upright on the bed. Locks of gold hair fell in front of her pale face as she read yet again. She was now eating an apple, one of her most frequent cravings. Her diet now consisted of Apples, toast, yoghurt and chocolate. Narcissa was in a meeting with Lucius along with other deatheaters including Bellatrix and the new head master of hogwarts, Severus Snape. The manor had everything a Malfoy could ever want or ask for, including a swimming pool, not that it was ever used. Draco was in the bathroom, when he came out, he wore his dressing down and had the daily prophet under his arm.

"Let's just get this over with Lovegood." He mumbled.

"What are we doing then?" She looked up at him.

Luna was in a better mood now, especially since she'd eaten. She smiled briefly at him, interested in what he had planned for them to do.

"Well, I thought we could perhaps read."

Luna smiled. "Fine."

She picked up her book. Luna was on the last chapter, before long she finished the book tossing it casually onto the floor. Luna turned to Draco.

"Finished."

He looked up from the news paper. "What do you want to do now Lovegood?"

Luna looked thoughtful. "Wizard chess?"

Draco nodded.

*45mins later*

"Check mate." Luna yawned.

Draco looked at the chess board. Luna was right although he hated to admit it, Luna had all of his pieces destroyed whilst she had both king, Queen, a knight, and four pawns left on the board.

"Shit."

The Queen slammed it's sword across the Kings neck completely beheading it.

Luna giggled. "Thank god it's not the real thing."

Draco sat up and clicked his fingers. The shattered remains joined back together and slid back to their original places on the board. Draco picked it up and placed it down on the floor. Luna glanced up at the clock. it was late, surely the meeting was over by now since it was past eight. Luna decided to call it a night and threw her dressing gown onto the floor beside her book. She pulled the covers over her. Draco flicked off the lightswitch and climbed into bed next to Luna, but soon she began to fidget. She couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"Lovegood sit still or sleep on the floor." Draco growled.

"I can't, Draco." Luna sat up and leant back resting her head onto the head board.

Draco sat up too and ran his hand through his messy hair. She looked at him for a moment, grey met blue.

"Do we have any more pillows?"

"Why are asking me!" He sneered.

Luna glared at him. She flung the quilt over her legs and got up, storming over to the wardrobe. She opened it and looked up. Above the coat racks in which a few of her clothes hung were some pillows which had been stored above them. She now stood on the tips of her feet and reached up pulling a few down. Luna slammed the wardrobe doors and stormed over back to the bed.

"Thanks for making an effort to help me." She scoffed at him.

Luna arranged the pillows before she lay on them and hid herself beneath the sheets. The room was colder than usual which didn't help. Draco sat up.

"Why do you have to be so fucking difficult Lovegood?"

Luna had, had enough.

"Lovegood, answer me when i'm talking to you!"

_Snap; _Something went in Luna's mind, she could feel her face burning red with fury. Luna clenched her fists and sat up. Her eyes were menecing daggers. She had never been so angered before. Blood boiled in her veins and her heart pounded against her chest.

"I'll tell you why you arrogant heartless bastard!" She spat...

**You could say shits about to go down. *Winks at Manmeet***


	21. Chapter 21

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 21**

Draco stared at her. She looked so different when she was pissed off, Luna's whole body trembled with fury. Her blonde hair covered parts of her red flustered face.

"Lets get this straight Draco Lucius Malfoy, the amount of shit you've put me though is unbelieveable, okay so you hate me, every fucking person does, especially at school. Your crazed aunt tortured me for months in those prison cells. You have taken every fucking good thing in life away from me, including friends and family. You knocked me up and you put me down all the god damn mother fucking time, and fine you hate me, but would it kill you to help your pregnant wife once in a while? Also let me ask you this, you put me hell but what the fuck did I ever do to you?" Her eye's were swollen with tears.

He didn't seem that bothered by her sudden outburst.

"So I can be as fucking unreasonable and as difficult as I want, one because i'm pregnant and two because your an aggravating heartless son of a bitch!"

Luna burst into tears. She had vowed that he would not break her, she felt like she had failed as a witch. As a child Luna was always quiet, polite and often ignored people's comments about her family but now she had none. Most of her friends had been killed including Hermoine. Luna knew full well it wasn't a dream, Draco had refused to tell her if it was true but Luna was not stupid. She was tired of fighting the same losing battle too. Luna drew her knees into her and buried her face in them. She was fed up with everything and everyone. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and draw her into them. Luna looked up slowly still sobbing.

Draco brushed the tears out of her eyes gently and pulled her up against his chest. His warmth was slowly drawing her in, he was offering her comfort and she gladly took it. Luna no longer felt the neglect in which Draco had inflicted upon her those past four months. She now felt more at ease for the first time in ages. She simply melted into him never wanting to let go, she felt like he protected her from harm's way.

"Of course I care."

She sat up and looked at him shocked.

He leaned in towards her. "I will always care although I have a crap way of showing it."

Luna scoffed at him. "It's not crap Draco it's shit." She kept her tone cold.

Draco smirked. "You can't stay mad at me."

Luna refused to be persuaded otherwise and folded her arms angrily.

"Come on love." He chuckled

"What ever ferret." Luna decided to test him.

"We made it three months without you calling me that." He smirked again.

Luna grumbled at him before lying down on the new pillows. She rested her hands on her bump and closed her eyes. Draco looked thoughtful.

"Lovegood, lift up your night gown."

"I beg your pardon!" Luna sat up and stared at him horrified.

He rolled his eyes. "Not like that!"

"Well what do you mean?" She choked.

"I want to feel the bump." He explained. "It's not like your not wearing under wear."

Luna cleared her throat. He smirked at her, for he now knew she was not wearing any underneath. She frowned at him.

"It's uncomfortable okay?"

He burst out laughing. "Well, well Lovegood..."

"Don't say a word." Luna cut him off.

"Any other secrets you haven't told me?" Now he was amused.

"Good night Draco." Luna turned her back on him and lay on her side.

"Don't be like that my love." Draco said as he leant over her.

He moved some of her hair from her face. Luna had to admit, he had very soft hands. Luna mentally kicked herself. _Bloody pregnancy hormones_.

"Just leave me alone." Luna sighed.

Draco Clambered on top of Luna and hovered over her. "Temper temper."

Luna gave in. She reluctently pulled her gown up exposing her baby bump. She gently guided his hand and placed it on top of their unborn child. For moment it seemed like time had frozen but then, Draco felt it shift beneath his hand. Luna looked up at him and smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 22**

Draco smiled back at her. He felt the small helpless child shift beneath him yet again. Luna let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on top of his gently. Draco's eyes moved to hers and for what seemed like a long moment time stood still between them. She pulled her nightie down the cover the baby bump still not taking her eyes off his. The room around them was lit up entirely by a dim light which belonged to the moon. There was a certain ease that washed over Luna all of a sudden. She wanted the moment to last, a moment where she wasn't tempted to try and strangle him.

Without thinking Draco lowered himself down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft and kissed him back just as carelessly not saying a word. He pulled her closer to him before whispering into her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Luna."

Her expression was shocked and surprised. "You said my name."

She felt the tears stinging her eyesight already, she struggled to sit up before she burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned as he moved off the top of her.

"Fucking hormones." She sobbed.

Draco chuckled lightly and pulled her into an embrace. Luna hugged him back crying quietly into his shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone Draco." She said all of a sudden.

"I know I 've been kind of busy... but I'm sure the Dark lord will understand if I ask to spend more time with you."

Luna's face dropped slightly. "He has to be the least compassionate miserable git in the world." She wailed.

"When unborn pureblood wizard are involved I'm sure he will be more understanding." Draco looked more thoughtful.

Luna snorted at him. She felt the baby kick her ribs and grunted uncomfortably. The baby's way of protesting.

"Ouch." She muttered as she wiped the fast drying tears away from her pale face.

Luna then attempted to lie back on the pillow and get comfortable but it was simply no use. This child it seemed was such a fidgit.

"Are you all right?" He asked leaning over her.

"Not particularly, there's a foot in my rib and there is now a head pushing down on my bladder." She grumbled.

Finally after ten minutes, Luna sat up and got to her feet. She held onto the bump and made the even more uncomfortabled trip into the bathroom. Luna returned a few moments later feeling more relieved. She carefully lay back and finally relaxed as the baby decided it wanted to move elsewhere. Draco pulled the covers over her and lay back himself.

"Is that better Lovegood?" His voice was relaxing.

"Yes Malfoy." She said as she closed her eyes.

Just as he lay back down, Draco felt something snuggle up against him. It was the form of Luna. She lay her arm across his stomach and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently on her head. She seemed to always some how brighten up a room when she entered it, not that he'd ever told her. Silence clung to the air around then again until a owl hooted from outside. It swooped past the room window silently, only showing it's shadow in the drawn curtains.

Luna suddenly sat up and looked down at him. She felt a strange feeling come over her all of a sudden. When Draco sat up and looked over at her , she crushed her lips to his. He didn't hesitate in kissing back. After a few moments Draco pulled back staring at her in disbelief before suddenly showing his trademark smirk.

"Well well Lovegood..."

Luna lay back as if she'd never done it in the first place. He looked down at her still smirking. Her chest rose and fell lightly, the room remained quiet around them. Then Luna felt a different kind of craving, but it wasn't for food. _Fuck it._ Luna pulled him onto her, kissing his lips roughly. She'd broken that promise she'd made to her self a long time ago. _You will not break me. _False words in which could be forgotten in an instant as she ran her hands through his hair. Draco kissed her back just as roughly and pulled her up against him.

Luna felt safer in his arms. Her baby bump went up against his toned chest. The feeling of neglect had now left her. Draco kissed her down her neck and ran his hands down her body. She gave out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. He then caressed her thigh gently. Luna suddenly pushed him off her.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"There's a foot in my rib cage again." She complained.

The baby shifted into a more negotiable position and Luna let out a sigh of relief. She then looked back at him smiling. Draco returned it. She pulled him back onto her. For a moment he gazed into her twinkling eyes then removed her nightie. Luna didn't protest in any way and remained silent. She watched as he then threw it onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her down her chest. She pulled at his boxers. Her way of silently asking for him to remove them. Draco of course obliged.

Kissing him gently now she moved her hips up to meet his. Her mind was elsewhere, not thinking clearly at all but then at the same time she knew exactly what she wanted from him. She moved her hips against his again silently begging for him to enter her. He then pushed his member inside her gently kissing her back. Luna let a soft moan escape from her lips. Draco then began to push in and out of her slowly pulling her back up against him. Her moans became more frequent and she ran her hands down his back, drawing him in. He buried his face into her neck, she lifted her hips again and arched her back letting out another louder moan. Draco quickened his pace holding onto her tightly. Luna's hands moved from his back and she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, digging her nails into them.

They moaned together as they both came, Draco the kissed her passionatly swirling his tongue around inside her mouth. She brought his head closer and frenched him back. He broke off gasping for air. Luna could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her breathing uneven, and her hands still tightly gripping the sheets. Draco slowly pulled out of her exhausted and lay down beside her. Luna scrambled beneath the sheets away from the cold draft in the room.

"Draco?" Her voice is quiet, barely a whisper.

He looks down at her and she looks up at him. Her eyes still twinkle like a childs. Luna then reaches out to touch his face. He sighs slowly and closes his eyes. She traces her pale finger down his face sending chills down his spine. Draco was now at ease. He picks up her hand with his and brushed his thumb over her fingers lighty. He then brings her hand back down at her side.

Luna moved up against him for more warmth and comfort. He snaked an arm around her waist and lightly kissed her forehead. Something had been bothering Draco, and sooner or later he would have to break it to her. War was fast approaching and he would have to take the dark lords side and fight against those he hated yet she somehow cherished. What if he didn't return at all? He looked down at the beautiful girl lying against him. Merely a young girl with hopes and dreams forced to grow up far too early.

Draco would never deny how terrible he felt about it to her. They were both innocent victims in the Dark Lords plans. His pawns being forcefully moved across the game board. The light on Luna's figure almost made her look angelic. He smiled down at her. She was asleep now, free to be the child she wanted to be. He always picked on her in school, insulted her for her creativity and her beliefs, yet she'd never fight back and showed little anger. What happened to the girl who had a way with Theastrels and other animals? The girl who believed in wrackspurts and Nargals? Draco wanted the real Luna back, not the one he'd turned her into.

His lack of affection and coldness had turned a sweet innocent girl into a "Normal" witch. There are no spells to permenantly go back in time to change things. No spells for true love or to bring back the dead. If Draco could find the resurrection stone then at least Luna would be able to have final words with her parents, both deceased, and that muggle friend of hers which Draco always did find secretly intelligent. He couldn't turn back time, but he coud try and fix things if he wasn't such a god damn coward!

He deserved to die for making her life a living hell. Draco wanted so desperatly to make it up to her. He'd already destroyed her enough. Perhaps he should do something good for her for christmas. He closed his eyes, his mind flicking back through the events over the last year. Tonight had meant something. Luna had been affectionate towards him and caring, showing how she felt. Draco sighed before drifting off to sleep. He wasn't so good at playing "Happy families."


	23. Chapter 23

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 23**

The snow had settled across the Malfoy manors impressive land. It glistened and twinkled in the rising sun. The sky was a pale blue and small birds sped across it, a race to escape natures wrath in a disguise. After all, every rose has it's thorns. Apart from small birds, the area was considerably quiet, a sign that Christmas day had finally arrived.

Luna was in her final stages of pregnancy. She sat in a night gown in a chair in front of the blazing fire. Her hair which now fell past her hips drooped over her shoulders hiding her pale face as she ate some toast reading a book on mythical creatures. Her eyes twinkled in excitment as she saw an illustration of a hippogriff. Harry had saved Buckbeaks life in year three moments from his death sentence. She smiled at the thought. She looked at the large christmas tree on the over side of the room. It was tall and decorated in a neat yet colourful fashion.

She'd remembered the arguement Narcissa has with Lucius over the tinsel. He'd thought it looked 'tacky' but Narcissa had had other idea's. For once, Lucius managed to win an arguement as Narcissa could be so stubborn and uptight sometimes. A small squeak stopped her thoughts. Luna closed the book and smiled down at the small house elf in the form of Tilly.

"Are you finished ma'am?"

Luna looked down at her plate. She had been so deep in thought that she'd forgotten how much she had eaten. Her face dropped and she sighed briefly. The plate only had crumbs left on it.

"Yes." She cleared her throat as she handed the plate over to the elf.

"Could you bring me some apples in?"

Luna called quickly after her as Tilly scuttled off. Her Hunger needs were not quite satisfied. She reopened the large book. Hearing some footsteps Luna looked up and turned around to see who the intruder was. Draco malfoy strode into the room which seemed to darken. Only his footsteps and the cracks from the large fire could be heard. She flicked back long strands of her golden hair. He stopped in front of her and leant down to push his lips to hers. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back gently. Then the large heavy book slid off her lap and clattered onto the floor. Luna jumped and pulled away from him to see what the noise was. Seeing the book on the floor she leaned forward to try and pick it up.

She then grunted uncomfortably as Luna then realised the baby bump stood betwen her and the ground. Draco pushed her gently back into the chair and Luna sighed heavily.

"I'll get it." He knelt down and picked it up, placing in back into her lap.

"Thanks." She put it onto the table besides her wand.

Luna then rocked herself backwards in her chair and threw her self forwards getting to her feet as it was a big struggle for her too. She could definatly throw her weight around if she wanted to. She inhaled deeply again and looked up at him smiling.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

He ran his hand through her hair. "Merry christmas Luna."

"I got you something." She chirped happily wondering over towards the tree.

He followed behind her smiling lightly. Luna got onto all fours and grunted uncomfortably as she tried to pull something out from beneath the tree. He put his hand onto her back.

"Do you need help?"

She yanked something forcefully out and fell backwards onto her backside clutching onto the gift.

"I'm fine." She replied giggling.

Luna held her gift outstretched for him. He knelt beside her and carefully unwrapped it. It was a small wooden box. Draco lifted off the top and smiled when he saw it. He held up a blue stone. It appeared to glow.

"Do you like it?" She smiled.

"It's extremely blue." He chuckled.

"I found it when I went out one day." She said deep in thought. "I persuaded Karnow to allow me to go into the forest for a couple of hours. and I found it in the undergrowth by some violet flowers."

"Why does it glow then?" Draco looked curious.

"Perhaps one day when it's stops glowing you'll find out. Although I hope that will never happen. But a young girl finds out things."

"What do you mean?" He said looking over at her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Tilly walked in holding a bowl of rosey red apples. "Is this what you wanted miss?" She said moving the huge bowl out of her face.

Luna laughed slightly. "Yes."

The elf put the bowl onto the floor and almost instantly Luna reached out and grabbed an apple, taking a huge bite from it. Tilly left them in silence. Within a few minutes Luna had finished her apple leaving the core by itself. Draco was deep in thought. She was quickly able to pick up on this.

"Are you okay?" Luna picked up his hand smiling cheerily.

"No." He said honestly.

She grunted uncomfortably again as she shuffled towards him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Whats wrong?" Her voice was calm.

He hugged her tightly. "I have to go soon."

She pulled back looking puzzled. "Go? Where?"

Draco sighed sadly. "Luna, war is fast approaching and I will have to take the darks lords side in combat against many of your friends."

Luna's bottom lip trembled. She felt herself begin to cry. "Don't go."

"I have to. It is the dark lords wishes that I do so."

She suddenly moved away from him. "I'm coming with you."

"NO." His tone was now firm.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Luna look at the state of you!" He sneered pointing at her bulging baby bump.

"I don't care!" She burst out getting unsteadily to her feet. "I want to help!"

"The dark lord wouldn't let you join the battle against them." He growled.

"Why would I be on your side?"

"All your so called friends would look down on you with pure hatred. They'd turn against you and try and kill you the first chance they would get! And even if they didn't, Voldemort wouldn't hesitate on killing a blood traitor who has deserted his side" Draco hissed. "Either way you will die."

Her voice turned cold and spiteful. "I'm past caring what you think, but let me tell you this Draco Lucius Malfoy,In my eyes, you will always be the traitorous heartless bastard who cares little for any one or anything. Even after months you've not changed, not even me, your wife who was forced by YOU into marriage and is now knocked up. What was I thinking? I could actually learn to love you and everything would work it's self out? MY MISTAKE. Your foul tempered and I hope you die." The earth paused in its orbit. "_I hate you_." Luna grabbed her wand and stormed from the room.

Draco was mentally kicking himself. Every time he tried to handle something...

For the rest of the week, Luna refused to speak or even go near him. She'd mostly sit in the library happily eating something with a book on her lap. She was going to this war and there was nothing he could do to stop her.


	24. Chapter 24

**The new life of Luna. Chapter 24**

Draco watched as his wife slept that fateful morning. The time had arrived, and he had been summoned by the dark lord moments ago. The tattoo on his arm sent a gripping shooting pain up and down it almost making him cry out. His icey eyes scanned the room for his wand. There. They landed on the bedside table where it was. Draco tip toed over and picked it up before looking over his shoulder at Luna. Should he wake her and apologise? She looked so happy in that fantasy world though... No. She'd still not forgiven him and had been giving him the cold shoulder over the past couple of days. The room fell silent, and only his and her breathing could be heard. At his own risk of waking her, he knealt down and kissed her cheek gently. _I am so sorry._ He then sighed sadly and then swept silently across the room, closing the door behind him.

The atmosphere really was cold and miserable today. The sky was blacker than usual, even if it was only the early morning and thunder erupted in the distance. Draco dragged his feet down the never ending pathway. With a swish of his wand he walked through the cursed gates that guarded the manor like a ghost. He was to meet up with the dark lord and his large army in the forbidden forest. He looked back to the year where the great big oaf took him, Potter and the other two of the so called "Golden Trio" Into the depths of the hell hole. It had resulted in him being paired up with the scar headed freak. Potter. The more Draco thought about it the more he came to realise that he actually didn't hate him, he just loved to deliberatly wind him up. The thought made him chuckle to himself. Even the darkest times must be laughed upon at some point. In his opinion any way...

Draco had been walking for some time now. White sheets of fog were spread all over the place. It was a lot lighter now and still not one bird sang a song. The area was deserted, or so it seemed. He clutched on to his wand tightly and frowned when the forbidden forest came into view. Not one thing in there was pleasent. The centaurs could be arrogant, the spiders sent a chill to his spine and the poisonous ivy strangled the trees ensuring that they didn't live. May as well call it the pointless dead forest. He eventually joined voldemort and the death eaters. They were waiting for him in a large clearing. Some stood in they're black robes, disscussing methods of attack. Draco's eyes eventually rest upon the dark lord himself.

At the same time, Voldemort noticed him. He smiled darkly at him then signalled him to join the others. Draco felt light headed and sickly. Now he felt really bad, but not in the sense of illness. He was about to kill more people who were Luna's friends. Perhaps he should have at least stayed with her, especially since she was heavily pregnant with thier child. Another wave of guilt washed over him. Today was going to be one of the worst days of his life.

She woke only a few hours later, sitting upright holding onto her baby bump as a precaution. Luna breathed out a sigh of relief but then frowned. She looked at the empty space next to her where Draco had once slept. She flicked the cover off her and stood up making the floor boards creak as she did so. Luna walked towards the window quietly before sliding the thick curtains to reveal what type of day it was. Dark and gloomy. A type of weather that would only match the day of the war. The clouds were black and thunder rolled across the sky further away. Luna shook her head and then diverted her gaze towards the wardrobe. Better wear something sensible today.

The house seemed quiet today. Even if there were also three clumsy house elfs in it as well as people. She put on some think black tights and a long sleeved dark blue dress that went down to her knees. Dresses were the only thing she could wear these days being how she was. Luna then put on some black shoes two inch heel's. She sat at the dressing table and flicked her long untouched blonde hair behind her. Next she picked up a brush and ran it through her soft golden locks. Luna then looked around her for her wand was on the bedside table. She stood carefully and strode across the room grabbing it on her way towards the door.

Luna walked down stairs and into the kitchen. You can't go to war on an empty stomach. The three elves were tidying up, rushing around to get whatever they were doing done. Perhaps now was a bad time. Her stomach protested, growling loudly. Pippa was the first to notice her. The elf smiled and her big ears lifted up in recognition and relief that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello." She tried to sound cheerful. "Would it be okay if I had something to eat please?"

"What do you want miss?" She said looking up at her with her bright twinkling eyes.

Luna gritted her teeth before she spoke. "Would it be too much to ask if I had some cereal and traditional breakfast?"

"Anything miss."

Luna went and sat in the large dining room and waited patiently. It didn't take long for breakfast to arrive. She ate it all within a small space of ten minutes. She then pushed the empty plate away from her and stood up feeling a lot better than before. The girl glanced up at the clock silently, time seemed to be moving faster than she would have liked. The truth was she hadn't meant any of those things she had said to Draco, her feelings dug deeper than that. She could either hate and despise him for the rest of her life or live with it and move on, making the most of the situation. It all seemed so, odd.

The girl had come to care for the Malfoy boy, well he was almost a man now. Draco Lucius Malfoy. The ferret, the bully, the stubborn ass. She'd been able to see him for more than what he had become. He'd shown her tenderness and affection at times, even if it was behind closed doors. Luna never was one for displaying public affection, further than friendship. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach and felt the baby shift beneath her hand.

"Shhhhh." She soothed. "It will all be okay. Daddy's only obeying orders…"

The girl then looked up. But at what cost? It was time to pay her friends a visit. Picking up her wand she looked over at the returning house elves.

"Pippa, Tilly, Karnow, thank you so much for being so helpful and supportive. I shall be off now. Maybe it's just me, or these Nargles are playing with my mind again." There it was. That look of the real Luna, her blue eyes held their child like warmth, something which was taken away from her, along with her innocence.

_The truth is I never changed, I will never 'Grow up.' Simply because that means me forgetting every fun thing I did. Most people will never grow up, because they don't want to no longer be creative._


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh ma Gurd guys I've been to fucking Narnia considering I published this in 2011 and I've STILL not completed it. But I will try. This had ninety reviews and many people are possibly waiting to see how this ends. Pffft Here's Chapter 25**

She had wrapped up warm as she made her way towards the Hogwarts School. It was still early in the morning and the fresh frost still covered the school grounds. Luna walked with her head down low and her arms crossed. She prayed that the students would forgive her for her ungodly sin. Or was it too late now? The girl sighed, the heated air visible in the space around her. It soon disappeared. Pausing at the edge of the grounds the girl smiled at the welcoming sight of Hogwarts. She felt like she was home again. Even if it was just a school she'd had many memories here and she wouldn't let them go so easily. She had never made any true friends here. It was unlikely she would. However Luna had had many good experiences. She had met many people like Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had always stayed faithful to her in a way. At the start they had seemed a bit wary of her but that was the problem these days. Just because you were different sometimes people found it harder to understand.

She scanned the grounds before making her move, strolling out into the open. Birds sang in the distance and one or two would fly overhead every now and then, little house sparrows. Luna couldn't help but wonder if they had their own families to feed. She glanced down at her bump. She was nervous about becoming a mother. She was good with children though she hadn't considered having any until at least ten years ahead of now. The baby shifted slightly inside her and Luna carried on walking. Her well-kept blonde hair swung freely behind her as she moved. She remembered the days she would spend by herself, skipping off down the hallways, her radish earrings swinging back and forth. Often she would be clutching a set of books, whether it was for potions or Herbology. The witch liked to learn and would do well in all her subjects, even those she favoured the least such as the dark arts. Snape often tried to downgrade the girl on numerous occasions by deliberately missing out marks on the girl's test paper. Luna was quick to respond, correcting him at once.

At last, she was at the school entrance and was eager to see everyone. She felt like she was stepping onto sacred grounds, grounds which were now forbidden to her. Luna was a rule breaker and she had done this from day one of meeting the Malfoy boy. He had seemed childish at first, nothing more than a spoilt brat. He did everything he could to break Luna and he nearly succeeded within reason. But the girl tried her best to keep up with him and do anything she could to undermine him. It worked to an extent. But as much as she hated to admit it she had grown to mentally and physically love him. They'd gotten off to a rocky start, but he had managed to sway her. They had spent more time together over the past eight months, reading, talking and dining together. They had even managed to take a bath together, even though it ended with Luna arguing with him about who should be seated by the taps.

Draco Malfoy had also proven to uphold his Slytherin sex god reputation. They would have sex every now and then. Sometimes they were both too tired, other times, one fancied it and the other didn't. On that odd occasion when sparks did fly, the death Eater had managed to satisfy her every time. His hands were so soft, matching his lips. His eyes were normally as cold as ice but they melted only for her and no one else. Just thinking about it made Luna feel are strange inside, and in a good way. They hadn't done it in a while though. Draco moaned about her bump being in the way, or Luna would be angry at him for one thing or another. He was more trouble than he was worth, but she wanted to keep trying with him. This relationship would work out somehow. A chat with her fellow students may offer her some advice perhaps.

Luna opened the main wooden doors and peered inside. Moving forwards, she stepped back into the large castle. It was nice and cosy inside. Looking around and listening, you wouldn't think that a battle would be held here tonight would you? Luna moved down the lit halls, pausing to poke her head around the door. This classroom was empty, but it had been a long time since she'd been in one. She missed the atmosphere, back in the old days where people could have a laugh. Luna had been so deep in thought; she had forgotten to be on her guard. She still had her wand, but her reaction time would be a lot slower than usual. A hand came out from behind her and turned her around roughly. "Oi what do you think you are doing!?" The voice was deep and masculine. Luna spun around and at once she smiled. "NEVILLE!" Neville looked confused at first but then he realised at once who the mysterious blonde was.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD?" His voice sounded shocked. Luna flew at her old classmate, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. "I never thought I would see you again. Once they take away the pureblood Witches we rarely see them again. No one has seen Ginny since the marriage arrangements." Neville sounded rather saddened by this. "Fear not, I have seen her in person and I have spoken with her. She is doing just fine and has been wedded to Blaise Zabini." She explained. "Luna what happened to you? You look…bigger than the last time I saw you, almost as if you're seriously bloated. They haven't been cruel to you have they?" Luna laughed quietly. "You see I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. I was treated very cruelly to start with but under his hard and cold outer shell, Draco has proven to be a very…loving husband." Neville looked slightly repulsed. "That bastard acted harshly against you? Luna you cease to amaze me with your forgiving nature. But you forget he's a cold blooded killer and he would kill anyone in Dumbledore's army in a split second."

Luna's face dropped, her heart sank. "No Neville, are you not scared? We're all frightened of something. You're scared of your grandmother. You do what she tells you correct?" The Wizard reluctantly nodded. "As much as you hate me saying this, Draco is in a familiar situation. What Voldemort says goes." Neville looked alarmed. "You mustn't say his na…" Luna cut him off. "I'm not afraid to say his name. What difference will it make!?" Neville looked unsure. "There has to be a way to stop this without any bloodshed. Harry potter is still out there with Ron. We have no reason to give up hope." Luna rested her hand on his shoulder. "Still you shouldn't be here. Not in your condition." Luna looked confused. "My condition?" Neville laughed. "You look like you're about to drop any second."

Luna laughed. "I'm sure the baby can hold on a little longer. It's had a nice home these past eight months, I have another to go yet." Neville scratched his head awkwardly. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Luna replied Swatting at her friend with her hand playfully. "We must tell the others of your arrival at once!" Neville announced proudly.

**I'm a bit rusty so please review ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

Draco sat down in the room, the large polished table in front of him. He wasn't the only one. Bellatrix Lestrange was seated at one end, the Dark lord himself on the other. Lucius was seated next to him on one side, a death eater he had yet to be introduced to on the other. Blaise sat on the opposite side to him though. It was good to see a familiar face. It had been two hours since he had left Luna, and tonight would be the lift of Voldemort's silent siege. They were always watching. How did they know? Why, Severus Snape of course. Draco listened to him speak in the dimly lit room. "I trust everyone is here now, so I shall proceed with my plans." He began. Nagini gave a soft hiss as the serpent curled around its master's feet. "I am feeling weak my friends. But in spite of this I long to fight on. This potter boy should never have lived, from day one he was trouble. One cannot live without another you see and I…" He held up the elder wand. "…have this." His nails were dirty and long, the outline of his bones could clearly be seen, and his fingers were so thin.

Draco looked slightly disgusted. Snape had killed him. Dumbledore, but it had been with his wand. He sighed and shook his head lightly. The wand would disobey him. He wasn't the owner. Draco was. He wanted to leave and go home in order to see Luna again. He didn't want to leave her pregnant and alone. Well, she wasn't entirely alone. She still had company on two legs and it came in the form of his three house elves. He was scared for everyone. People would die, witches and wizards, who all aspired to be something, make their selves known. However one thing was certain, perhaps their deaths would not be in vain. Sometimes it was cruel to be kind. He just wanted to get up and leave. He'd already played back through his mind how this meeting would go and end. "Draco." A cold voice stopped his thoughts. The male turned his head to face him, he'd been staring into the unknown beforehand.

"Yes, my lord?" He replied coolly, keeping his usual unreadable expression. "I understand your reluctance to be with us today. It must have taken all your strength to pull yourself away from your heavily pregnant wife." Draco sat back in his chair. "I wish to be with her, to see her again. We have succeeded in carrying out our bit to your campaign. I do worry for her health and wellbeing though." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and scoffed. Wearing her hair down in its usual messy form, the Witch twirled her wand around in her fingertips. It was obvious she was keen to use it for more inhumane reasons. She came here to hear battle plans, not listen to an update from the happy families association. "Bella, please." Voldemort cast an icy glare in her direction. He was serious. Dead serious. His eyes shifted in the light as he looked back to the youngest death eater in the room. "Why?" He questioned, his voice showed no trace of concern. "Luna is of a petite build. She is close but not ready and her stomach was weighing her down six months onwards. Often she would complain of back and knee pains. I've ordered the elves to look after her."

The dark lord laughed darkly at his last sentence. "Do you believe she is safe now?" Draco raised a brow. "She wouldn't do something so reckless so close to her time. She should be getting more bed rest if anything." He sighed and gave a small huff. If only she'd been awake this morning when he left her. He could have double checked on her condition. She waddled around as it was. It was like her waters were just breaking. He'd never known a woman spread her feet so far apart when she was pregnant. It was like she was trying to distribute her weight more evenly. He smirked at the thought. Whilst he would assist her from time to time, sometimes it was more amusing to watch. She was like a penguin. "Good, then you have nothing to worry about and we can contin-" The door banging open stopped the Dark lord mid-sentence and a rather flustered Narcissa came in, dragging Karnow behind her. The house elf looked frightened. "Mother what is the meaning of this. You cannot interrupt us at a time like this. Lucius eyes his wife Wearily. "My lord, pardon my intrusion but my son has the right to know of this unwelcome news I received this afternoon." She looked more than annoyed now. Voldemort himself looked confused. "Speak." Narcissa Shoved the elf forwards in front of Draco. "Next time you leave your wife unattended when she is about to pop leave her in my capable hands and not this…filths!" She spat.

Draco rose from his seat, his eyes looked worried but they still held that coldness. "Where is she?" His voice was stern. Karnow looked down at the ground. "I do not know sir, I am but a humble house servant to the Malfoy's." Narcissa shook her head. "I left him in charge, he must have seen her last!" She sneered. Karnow shook his head. "I did not see her all morning…She must have gotten out when our backs were turned. We were all in master's kitchen preparing mistress Luna's breakfast, we could not find her." Of course he lied. Luna had shown him, Pippa and Tilly the kindness' they longed from their masters. He wanted her to be happy, not kept at the manor against her will like a caged animal. "Bullshit." Bellatrix stood and the excitement danced in her eyes. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Draco snapped, he brought a fist down onto the table, his knuckles had been impacted so hard that just seconds later they bled. Red blood trickled down his fists. "As I said before Master I do not know." Draco grabbed the Elf's rags and held him up by them. "If you are concerned for the wellbeing of your mistress, then you will tell me where she is." The house elf looked away from him.

Draco dropped him down and onto the floor. "Bella." His voice was unsteady. Fuck where was she? He hoped she was okay. Luna would hate him for what he was about to do but it would help if he fucking knew where she'd ran off to in the first place. The argument they had beforehand now haunted his mind and it dawned on him where she was. Looking down at the elf with the utmost disgust, Draco looked across the table. "Zabini come with me. We're taking a trip to Hogwarts." He snapped, flinging the door open. Blaise looked at the dark lord, awaiting his approval. "Go. Yes, you pair go, I'll let you know of my plans later."


	27. Chapter 27

Luna took each step carefully as Neville helped her up the staircase. They needed to move quickly, before Snape was noted of her unscheduled arrival. "Are you okay Luna?" Neville noted how much the girl was struggling. "I'm fine thanks Neville. Walking down stairs is fine, getting up them however, is a challenge." She laughed, pausing to catch her breath. "We're almost there, I don't mean to pressure you but we need to move fast. Things have changed since you left to be married to the pureblood bastard." Luna smiled a little. "He can be moody but he's not so bad." She sighed, looking around her. They would be destructive when they arrived here. She knew that much. She knew in her mind this was wrong. She was putting her unborn child's life at risk. She'd felt like she had done any other day though. When the girl felt uneasy, something was about to happen. The baby seemed to be happy staying where it was for the time being. She wanted one last look around the castle before it was dismembered.

Many memories would be lost in the process. At the joyous occasions would be stopped and perhaps the school would be shut down all together. Luna was quick to regain her breath and she moved up the staircase, finally reaching the top. It would be a long time before she would come here again. There were many dangers and threats ahead of her but in spite of that Luna still felt her usual self emotionally. For some reason, the girl had nothing to fear. She longed to see her husband again. The marriage was severed from the beginning but gradually over time it seemed to heal. Her own classmates could turn on her as Draco had warned before, but that was highly unlikely. Neville was thrilled to see her again. She rested her hand on her bump as they approached the Gryffindor common room. Neville gave her a reassuring smile before he stated the door password. The door swung inward, and Neville stepped in first, allowing Luna to follow nervously behind.

The Gryffindor common room was something to behold. Luna had never been in here before, but then the houses were precious over their territory. Everyone was so secretive over where the door was or what the password was. It must have been a nightmare for the Hufflepuffs, for they had a code to remember by tapping their wands on vinegar barrels and saying a certain name. If they got it wrong they were squirted with vinegar. There was always one who suffered the humerous consequences and the girl laughed inwardly at the thought. Inside the students were stirred up about something, some sat at tables actively chatting with one another, others sat in front of the fire laughing. The fire crackled in the background, a good source of heat for the room.

"Everyone, not only do we have the pleasure of getting Mr Potter and Weasely back in the early hours of the morning, but I have another surprise visitor." He announced proudly. Wait Harry was here? Luna couldn't believe it. Mutters could be clearly heard amongst the pupils.

Luna nervously stepped out from behind Neville, her eyes flickered round at her audience. She smiled as best as she could but their eyes would soon travel to the bump… "Loony's here?" One said. "Isn't she the wife of the Deceiving bastard Malfoy!?" Another pupil piped up, shaking her head in disgust. "She got fatter." Said another. "BLOODY HELL!" Someone shouted at the top of his voice. Lune instantly recognised it. "R-ron?" The tall ginger moved towards her, his eyes wide, his jaw open so wide, it nearly touched the floor. Luna couldn't help but giggle. "What did they do to you!? You've put on so much weight. Did they force feed you or something!?" He generally looked astonished. "Ron that's because she's pregnant." Harry was stood in an archway, the staircase behind him which led up to the dorms. "Looks like we both managed to find a way in." He laughed. "I guess you could say that." She nodded in agreement. "Harry you look awful, you must have been through soo much and Ron…" Ron's face dropped. "I'm sorry for your loss. Hermonie was was good witch and I knew you always had a little crush on her." He shook his head and flung his hand in dismissal. "Her death will not be in vain, and it was more than a little one." He cast a nod in her direction.

"The bump looks too big for you Luna, I never thought I'd see you waddle." Harry joked. "You're starting to sound like him now." She frowned, straightening up as best as she could. Luna's back was aching again. It was so much effort to do anything these days. The sooner her due date approached, the better really. "I'm sorry if what I said…offended you. But I have to know, does Draco know you and I are here?" Harry's voice sounded worried. "No." Luna replied. "I came here of my own free will, I was hoping to perhaps prevent bloodshed." Her voice saddened. "It was horrible there at first. I was thrown into a cell and I shivered alone for many nights. Then I had to marry the seemingly heartless brute." Luna walked over to the red sofa and to her surprise the students got up in order for her to sit down. "He knocked you up?" Ron sounded annoyed, his voice rose. "Leave it." Harry stopped his best friend. "He's not the person you think he is. He has proven himself to be a very worthy husband." She explained. "HOW!?" Ron Weasley stared at Luna in disbelief. "He's looked after me up until now. He let me dine with his family. He left me alone on numerous occasions and he's proven to be affectionate towards me. Amazing in bed…" She blushed at the end of her sentence.

"Too much info there Luna." Harry pushed his friend's jaw back up as Ron's mouth had somehow got wider. Neville winced a little behind her."Tell me, Ginny, is she all right?" That concerned look returned to his face. "Married to Blaise." Upon hearing this Ron began to pace. "I thought they'd killed her along with Hermoine."

"You thought wrong." Lune replied in a more positive tone. "There is still hope for us all."

So they carried out their discussion, told their stories and exchanged information. Luna was unaware of the problem quickly approaching them.


	28. Chapter 28

He was furious, fuming and many other words to describe his feelings came to mind right now. He didn't want Luna to risk hurting herself nor their unborn child. He wanted safe at home where he could keep an eye on her. Blaise followed him silently, wand drawn in case they ran into trouble. He couldn't physically punish her. He was more frustrated at the argument they had had beforehand. Draco was no miracle worker, but he knew what he was doing. He had known this all along. Voldemort would lose this war. Harry was back and all hope had been restored. He glanced over his shoulder as they made their way through the forbidden forest. "We are not there to harm anyone, that it what the war is for." He muttered bluntly. "I will not have unnecessary spilt blood." He growled. Blaise frowned. "They won't give her up without a fight you know." He shook his head. Draco ground his teeth together. "For all I know the so called fucking Voldemort's army could have turned on her and hurt her. That would be unforgivable." He hissed. Twigs snapped under his feet as he moved forwards. , his hands shoved any out of control branches out of the way.

The sky had already darkened and it was clear all the animals were restless. About ten minutes later a flock of crows flew out cawing loudly making both men jump. They flew in the direction of the castle it seemed. They would have to move quickly. They had to get past Hagrid's Hut first. Next they had to get through the gates. Draco wanted to get straight to the point. Luna was his wife, forced or not and perhaps this wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't about to give birth at any given moment. He'd tried not to stress her out over the last few months. He didn't want a premature birth. On a lighter note they hadn't thought of a name. The child's gender was un known and Narcissa was now getting fed up of making mixed gender baby grows and blankets. She wanted a straight answer but Luna wanted it to be a surprise. There was only so much you could do with the colours blue green and yellow… He smiled to himself at the thought. He hadn't seen her for a few hours now and it was already driving the death eater insane. He pushed the final branch out the way. They were back on school grounds now.

"This takes me back." Blaise smirked. "We used to skive Sprout's and Trelawney's lessons and come here instead." Draco looked over at his friend and laughed to himself. "I couldn't stand either one of them. Trelawney had a bolt or two loose." Draco replied. They were crossing the long bridge now, the one that seemed to go on forever. The floorboards creaked under their feet as they moved forwards. It was silent again now aside from their footsteps. He hoped he wouldn't bump into a few people. Parkinson and Potter among them. The second one it seemed couldn't be helped. Luna might have been happy to befriend everyone but he was different. The pair had been sworn enemies since the first year. The thought of potter defeating the dark lord made him pissed off. In one swish of a wand his life could be ended. But the stupid prick had to divide his souls and put them all over the place didn't he?

Draco approached the large wooden doors where a few students stood guard. They looked at the two men and realized at once who one of them where. "MALFOY IS HERE!" One cried out in a panic. Another turned and ran. "Move." Draco shoved the third aside, leaving the second student stood there trembling. Blaise rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you mate, but I'm getting fed up of the same reactions every time we make an appearance."

"That's why that cold bastard needs to hurry up and die." The male snapped back. Now the question was, where is she? He had a good idea, but it would be difficult. She'd been in raven claw but Luna had no true friends there aside from the witch ghost… It was either the Room of requirement or the Gryffindor common room. Yes, he'd go there first. Draco gave the signal for Blaise to follow and the pair headed up to the common room.

"You understand what you must do to find the final Horcruxes?" Luna's voice was soft. The majority of the students surrounded her, all ears listening. Harry was knelt down in front of her, thinking a few things through. "Some of the things are so obvious, the diary…and the snake." Luna smiled in response. "Don't forget the diadem either. Okay? You'll have to get Grey lady to open up a little. Perhaps I could go with you for that. She's very nervous and dislikes meeting strangers." Harry sighed. "Well that's just bloody great." Groaned Ron behind them. "Me and harry will have to go into the chamber of secrets again? I bloody hated that snake." Luna giggled at this. "It's been dead for a few years now Ron. It won't be revived, all that shall remain is it's skeleton." The witch explained. "Oh." His voice lifted a little. "I'm sure Hermoine would have said the same thing." Harry looked up at his friend. "Just tell me one thing Luna." Ron grumbled. "Has that Zabini bastard knocked up my little sister?" Luna shook her head. "I think the word conception is enough to make her reject him multiple times. She's like a miniature lion don't you think?" Ron nodded his head. "I wish I was bold like her. In spite of his reputation I believe loving Draco was one of the best things I ever did."

When the fat lady started screeching from outside, everyone jumped staring at the door. "SORRY BUT NO SNAKES ALLOWED!" The fat lady cried out loudly. Luna got to her feet. "He's come for me." Ron looked at Harry. "What do we do?" Luna moved to the door and glanced at Neville. "You can't, you only just came back. He'll kill you." Luna rolled her eyes. "He will listen to reason. But I'd be on your guard. On a scale of one to ten I don't know how pissed he is." Every one frisked their pockets at once. Luna opened the door quietly without another word. Her suspicions were correct. Draco was stood outside, both him and Blaise arguing with the distressed fat lady. Draco stopped when he heard to door behind them click open. He grabbed it and flung it open. Luna was stood there, most of the Gryffindor house behind her, their wands aimed at him. "Hello Draco." Luna nervously twiddled her thumbs, her cheeks turned red a little.

"Luna…" His voice was softer than she'd expected. "I want you to come home right now. Please see reasom…"

"There's already a raven claw in there!" The fat lady cried out again.

"Oh shut up you miserable bitch." Blaise groaned behind them. Ron clapped eyes on him and both males sized each other up immediately. "I was so worried about you. You came here and deliberately disobeyed me." His voice turned into a small growl. "I had to tell them Draco. They are my friends at the end of the day. They would do the same for me."Luna replied, taking a step forwards towards him. Draco's eyes fell from Luna's face to her baby bump. "I had no intention of fighting." She placed a hand reassuringly on her husband's shoulder. "Please let me stay. I need to help them." She pleaded. Everyone was silent behind them. Harry looked surprised along with everyone else. Draco bloody had changed and it seemed in spite of his status, it was for the better. Draco sighed. He didn't want to leave his wife alone again. He looked over her head at Potter and Weasely. "You told them what they needed to know?" Luna nodded.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Blaise. "You go back. Tell Voldemort that I have betrayed him and teamed up with Potter." Blaise looked generally shocked. "You're sure?" Draco just glared at him. "Very well then." Not even bothering to walk back out again he shifted, changing to a black aura which flew up and out the window, breaking the glass. He picked up Luna's hands. They looked a little swollen along with her ankles. Her breasts seemed to have gotten bigger in size as well. He wouldn't complain about that but it was clear that she had been suffering for quite a few weeks now. Luna threw her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace as best as she could. The bump was the only thing between them now. He tucked a strand on her blonde hair behind her. He looked over at Harry and sighed. "I still don't like you. Not one bit." Draco glared at Harry. Ron grumbled . "We don't like you either ferret."

"Just to be clear, I'm only doing this for her." Draco snapped back. "Now what needs doing first?"


End file.
